


대용품(substitute)

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Alpha! Sinestro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Molestation, Omega Verse, omega! Hal Jordan
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 인기 없는 술집 작부 할 조던은 어느날 분위기와는 전혀 어울리지 않는 수상한 손님을 맞게 되는데...(an unpopular hostess Hal Jordan gets to meet a curious customer).





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

참 이상하기도 하지,

마담은 화장으로도 주름을 가릴 수 없는 살진 얼굴을 거울 앞에 들이밀었다. 

그 사람은 네가 뭘 볼 게 있다고 널 그렇게 찾아댄다니?

거울을 통해 반사된 마담의 시선이 할의 몸 이곳저곳을 음습하게 더듬었다. 할 조던, 스물다섯, 술집 작부. 오메가 인권이 바닥을 기는 마당에 오메가가 가벼운 접대를 하는 것 정도야 흠 축에도 들지 못했지만, 문제는 할 조던이 열성이라는 데에 있었다. 2차를 뛰고 싶어도 좀처럼 불러주는 사람이 없어 시정마마냥 술자리 초반에 몸을 희롱당하며 알파들의 성기를 세워주는 일만 하다 분위기가 무르익으면 농익은 보통의 오메가와 슬쩍 자리를 바꾸는 게 그의 일이었다. 단골도 없고, 하다못해 얼굴을 기억해주는 사람도 없는 데다 그 정도 일 따위라도 하고 싶어 안달 내는 어린 오메가가 천지에 널려 이리 치이고 저리 치이다 결국 지하에 있는 이 싸구려 술집에 몸이 매인 게 몇 년 전의 일이었다. 

웃기를 잘 하나, 봉사를 열심히 하나, 그렇다고 머리가 빠릿빠릿 잘 굴러가는 것도 아니고 정신머리만 썩어빠져서는.

마담이 쓰다 넘긴 브러시를 받아든 할은 애매하게 웃을 뿐, 불만을 딱 잘라 표현하지 못했다. 애초에 마담이 이 일을 처음 시작했을 때 받았던 돈의 절반밖에 되지 않는 급료를 불렀을 때도 협상하지 못했었다. 거기서 또 절반을 너 먹이고 재우느라 드는 빚 값이라는 명목으로 뺏겼을 때도 잠자코 받아야만 하는 처지이기도 했고, 여기에서마저 잘리면 정말로 거리에 나앉아야 했다. 

너 정말로 그 사람 모르는 거 맞긴 한 거지?

머리를 굴려도 딱히 잡히는 게 없었다. 하긴 이런 병신 같은 머리에서 쓸 만한 정보를 뽑아내겠다는 생각 자체가 어리석었는지도 몰랐다. 열두 살 때 뒷골목으로 끌려와 첫날부터 머리에서 피가 터지도록 얻어맞은 이래 할은 한 번도 제 머리를 믿어본 적이 없었으니까. 아버지는 제가 크면 평범한 수준의 오메가로는 발현할 것이라 장담하며 자신을 팔아넘겼으나 무엇이 문제였던지 할 조던은 열등한 오메가로밖에 자라나지 못했다. 그 후로 신물 나게 이어지는 물리적, 정신적 학대를 거치며 할은 속에서 무언가를 놓아버린 지 오래였고 그 무언가에는 사람을 똑똑하게 만드는 요소도 포함된 모양이었다(아니, 어쩌면 사람들이 말하는 대로 반쪽짜리 형질을 타고났기에 두뇌도 형편없는 종자를 물려받았을지도 모를 일이다). 어찌 되었건 할 조던은 멍청하고 쓰레기 같은 인간이었으며, 지하에서 오랜 감금 생활을 하느라 지금은 오늘이 가을인지 여름인지 봄인지조차 모르는 머저리였다. 어제 일도 오늘 같고 내일 일도 어제 같은데 하물며 손님에 대한 정보가 뇌에 남았을 리 없었다. 남았었더라도 매일같이 골이 깨지도록 목구멍에 들이붓는 알코올과 더불어 휘발되었으리라.

난 네가 또 이상한 부류를 끌어들여 작업장을 망치는 게 아닌지 정말 걱정이 돼.

여자는 할이 지금껏 불러들인 괴상한 작자들을 굳이 하나하나 읊어 댔다. 우선 당장 지난주에 할의 자궁이 너무 가지고 싶다며 칼을 들고 뛰어든 미친 베타 새끼가 하나 있었고, 한 달 전에는 욕을 하고 때려도 무감각 해하는 게 취향이라며 돈을 주고 할을 때리려 들던 변태 알파가 나타났었다. 이런 종류의 사건은 한두 번도 아니고 잊을 만하면 터져나와 할도, 마담도 괴롭혀댔다. 그렇다고 그들이 할과 몸을 섞은 적도 없는데 어디서 어떻게 머리가 돌아 대뜸 저런 행동부터 했는지 모를 일이었다.

맨날 하는 말이지만 내가 술장사를 하는 거지 폭력사건을 사주하는 건 아니잖니?

이쯤 들으면 할은 귀를 막고서도 마담의 결론을 들을 수 있었다. 채신머리를 똑바로 해라, 머리가 멍청한 것까지야 어쩔 수 없는 일이지만 남의 장사를 방해할 정도로 사리 분별이 안 되어선 곤란하다, 남들을 봐라, 할과 비슷한 시기에 들어온 다른 오메가들은 벌써 단골이 생겨 부수입도 챙기고 손님 따라 바깥 공기도 마시고 하는걸. 

하지만 이번만큼은 다른 걸요. 그 사람은 함부로 손을 올리지도 않고 멋대로 치근대지도 않고 또 이상한 소리를 지껄이지도 않는 걸요.  
할은 목구멍에서부터 울컥 튀어 오르는 말을 애써 억눌렀다. 그 말은 제 팔다리를 떼어가려는 미친 알파가 침대 위까지 기어 올라왔다는 말보다 더 괴상하게 들렸으니까. 오메가를 희롱할 목적이 아니라면 대체 누가 이런 후미진 사창가를 찾는단 말인가? 왜 술 몇 병을 사서 룸에 할과 단둘이 들어간단 말인가? 

그러나 그런 사람이 실제로 있었다. 

그는 큰 키에 근육질치고는 날렵한 체격을 가진 코루가인이었다. 이런 질 떨어지는 가게까지 오기엔 지나치게 우아한 차림을 하고서 성큼성큼 계단을 걸어 내려와 첫마디부터 할 조던을 찾았다. 첫째, 고급 신사가 이 가게를 찾을 리 없다. 둘째, 할 조던은 성까지 불려가며 곧장 지목당할 정도로 인기 스타가 아니다. 이 두 이유로 마담은 신사를 거절했다. 도박하기보다는 안전한 수로 차근차근 돈을 불리는 데에서 더 재미를 느끼는 여자였다. 지금 손님을 받고 있어 바쁘다는, 뻔한 핑계를 대자 남자는 카운터에 할 몸값의 세 배쯤 되는 돈을 올려놓았다. 할이 숨어있던 옆방에까지 그의 날 선 페로몬이 닿은 걸 보면 알파는 제법 무언의 화를 낸 모양이었다. 마담에게는 제 몸이 무사 평안한 쪽이 가장 안전한 길이었다. 할은 숨어있던 곳에서 그를 처음으로 맞았다. 

갑자기 찾아와 자신을 지목하는 인간이 제대로 된 사람일 리 없었다. 할은 남자가 아버지가 보낸 흥신소 직원일지도 모른다는 생각을 했고, 이제 와서 엮이기엔 이미 연이 끊긴 지 오래라는 데에 생각이 미치자 변태적인 살인 청부업자이리라고 단정 지었다. 마담 말마따나 저급한 종자인 그는 똑같이 어딘가 망가진 사람들만을 끌어모으는 재주가 있었으므로 이 남자도 그렇게 해서 엮인 우연의 일치인지도 몰랐다. 어차피 얼마 못 가 축날 몸, 이대로 죽는 것도 나쁘진 않을 것 같다, 그따위 생각을 하며 할은 꾸벅 인사를 했고 대답 없이 무뚝뚝하게 그를 훑는 상대의 곁에 앉아 조용히 술을 따랐다.

고개를 숙인 채 말이 없는 걸 뭐라고 여겼는지 모르겠다. 낯선 코루가인은 값도 안 보고 시킨 비싼 양주 따위는 거들떠보지도 않고서 집요하게 할을 응시했다. 눈썹, 아이홀, 콧대, 입술, 전반적으로 얼굴선을 따라 훑는 것 같다고 생각했으나 대체 뭐 그리 볼 게 많은지도 모를 일이었다. 흔해 빠진 눈에, 흔해 빠진 머리색에, 흔해 빠진 피부색인데. 열성이라 그런가 선이 알파처럼 굵어 못생겼다는 소리는 이미 귀에 딱지가 얹게 들었다. 이미 돈을 냈으니 낸 만큼은 소용없겠지만, 혹 후회라도 하는 것인지? 아니면 이런 술에 찌든 몸에도 팔아먹을 신체 부위가 남았다는 것인지? 남자가 단도로 제 눈을 파내는 상상 따위를 하던 할은 남자가 건드리지 않는 술잔을 대신 매만졌다. 

남자가 제 손을 덥석 움켜쥐려다 멈칫한 것은 순간적인 일이었다. 할로서는 손님이 자신을 만지는 것마저 주저하는 쪽이 더 당혹스러웠다. 괜히 따라서 흠칫 놀라, 굳어있다가 어물어물 손을 넘기니 남자는 제 손을 조심스레 쥐고서 손등에 입을 맞추듯 코를 댔다. 콧수염이 까슬했다. 콧바람이 간지러웠다. 민망해진 할은 그의 얼굴을 바로 보지 못하고 슬며시 돌렸다. 

꿀 냄새가 나는군.

이것이 할이 그에게서 정식으로 들은 첫마디였다. 밖에서 얼핏 들었던 목소리와는 달리 낮고 그윽해서, 할은 정말로 그들이 어딘가에서 만난 적이 있다고 착각할 뻔했다. 하지만 제 머리가 아무리 멍청하다고 해도 이런 사람이 자신에게 말을 걸었었다면 잊을 리 없었다, 이 사람은 열성인 자신에게서도 나리라곤 상상도 못 해본 페로몬향을 대번에 맡아내는걸. 

예.

목소리가 얼핏 흔들렸다. 정말로 어떤 대답을 해야 좋을지 몰랐기 때문이다. 사내는 손을 놓아주었고 할은 다른 손으로 그에게 잡혔던 손을 감쌌다. 그는 반대쪽 얼굴을 살피려는 듯 이번엔 할의 턱을 잡아 왔다. 

무언가 바른 게 있나?

아니요. 

그는 만족스러웠는지 그르렁댔다. 바짝 붙어 앉은 탓에 그의 허벅지 근육이 꿈틀대는 것이 느껴졌다. 그의 얼굴에 숨을 뱉어도 되는지 몰라 할은 숨을 멈추었다. 턱을 놓아주지 않아 금세 숨이 모자라 얼굴이 발개졌다. 

숨은 쉬어야지, 조던.

익숙하게 희롱을 하는 걸 보면 적어도 그는 자신을 알고 있는 눈치인데, 대체 당신은 누구기에. 생리적인 눈물이 살짝 고였다. 그는 할이 숨을 쉬도록 유도했다. 의식하지 못한 사이에 정말로 자연스럽게, 배에 손이 얹혔고 귓가에서 그의 목소리가 들려왔다. 숨을 뱉게 하려는 걸 떠나 아예 할의 호흡법마저 바꿔버리려는 속셈이란 건 한참 뒤에나 겨우 생각에 닿았다. 그렇다 해도 별로 거부감 들 건 없었지만. 들이쉬고, 내쉬고, 들이쉬고, 내쉬고, 억지로 그와 시선이 마주쳐가며 한참이나 사투를 벌인 끝에야 할은 의식하지 않고도 그가 원하는 대로 호흡할 수 있었고 그제야 그는 할을 놓아주었다. 

옳지.

개처럼 아래턱이 쓰다듬어졌다. 할은 제 안에 존재하는 줄도 몰랐던 기묘한 감각에 휩싸였다. 아랫배가 간질거렸고, 심장이 쥐어짜는 듯 아파져 왔다. 

누구신데 절 아시는 거죠?

그날, 그는 끝끝내 할의 질문에 대답하지 않았다. 할의 얼굴을 뜯어보고, 호흡법을 바꾸어놓고, 안주를 집어 먹게 시킨 뒤 먹는 자세며 방법을 시시콜콜 간섭한 것을 제외하면 별다른 말을 하지도 않았다. 그 다음 주에도 어김없이 찾아온 그는 전주에 자기가 바꾸라고 지시했던 행동들을 할이 잘 수행하고 있는지 확인하고 또 새로운 습관들을 가르쳐준 것 외에는 할에게 관여하지 않았다. 그 다음 주에도, 그다음 다음 주에도 같은 일이 일어났다. 몇 달이 지나고 할이 그가 원하는 바를 온전히 체화해 길들었을 때에야 그는 자신의 이름을 가르쳐주었다.

그의 이름은 신이었다.

시네스트로가 할 조던을 찾는다는 소식에 마담은 혀를 차면서도 자리에서 일어나 새 우수 고객을 맞으러 갔다. 할은 브러시를 조심스럽게 화장대에 올려놓은 뒤 그의 이름을 부르며 반가운 얼굴로 달려나갔다. 언제든 어디서든, 그를 만날 일이 있으면 무조건 행복한 기색만 얼굴에 내보여야 한다는 것 역시 시네스트로가 공들여 가르쳤다. 그러나 지금 할은 진심으로 재회가 달가웠다. 

신, 어서 와, 기다리고 있었어.

시네스트로는 흡족한 미소를 지었다. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

그들은 늘 같은 방에서 만났다. 정해진 자리에 정해진 자세로 앉아 약속했던 인사말을 숙제 검사처럼 주고받았다. 할은 신이 입에 대지 않을 술을 따른다. 예의상 한 차례 권한 뒤 그의 옆에 앉아 안부를 묻는다. 답이 돌아오거든 이쪽에서도 시답잖은 얘기로 그의 기분을 가볍게 해준다. 

그래서 지나가.....

가만히 듣고 있던 그가 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 할은 숨을 푹 내쉬며 얌전히 몸을 내맡겼다. 그는 할의 몸을 끌어당겨 냄새를 맡았다. 그는 할의 페로몬향을 좋아했다. 그러나 두어 번 만난 뒤부터 그는 할이 불필요한 접촉을 싫어한다는 것을 깨달은 눈치였고 스스로 암묵적인 선을 그어 (손을 제외하면) 어깨 밑으론 손을 대지 않았다. 돈을 주고 샀으니 굳이 내 의사를 존중할 필요는 없지 않으냐, 설득을 해보았으나 할은 도리어 한바탕 혼쭐이 났다. 강간이라도 하라는 말인지? 험악하게 일그러진 그의 얼굴에 잔뜩 주눅이 들어 반쯤 울뻔하고서야 스킨십은 그에게 있어 자존심의 영역이라는 결론을 내렸다. 하기야, 오메가가 사근사근하지 못해 알파가 먼저 손을 대게 했다면 그것만큼 부끄러운 일도 없을 게 아닌가. 하지만, 할은 알 수 없는 이유로, 적어도 그의 몸에는 함부로 손을 올릴 수 없어서, 여전히 뻣뻣하게 굴었으며 그의 허벅지에 손을 얹었다가 금세 떼는 게 고작이었다. 

......꼴만 우습게 됐지.

할은 그를 힐끔 쳐다보았다. 할이 그의 앞에서 최소한의 기승전결을 갖춘 그럴싸한 이야기를 하기까지 꼬박 한 달이 걸렸다. 어조, 억양, 그는 그 모든 것들을 분석하고 평가했으며 할은 늘 자격 미달이라고 여겼다. 눈치 보는 행동을 싫어한다는 걸 알면서도 그의 기색을 살피는 건 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 게다가 대답이 돌아오기까지의 시간이 길어진다는 건 절대 좋은 징조가 아니다. 불안해진 할은 테이블에 놓인 아몬드만 오독오독 씹어먹었다. 적막할 때에는 입안에서 나는 소리도 크게 들린다. 괜스레 민망해져 그에게도 권해야 하는지 고민하던 차에 그가 입을 열었다. 

오늘은 향이 약한데.

자신조차 맡을 수 없는 향의 농도를 어떻게 이토록 예민하게 알아채는지 도저히 모를 일이었다. 

별거 아냐, 그냥 잠을 못 자서 그래.

그 정도로 설명될 수 있는 정도가 아닌걸.

며칠, 며칠이었어, 피곤했던 게.

무슨 일 있었던 거로군.

몸을 비틀어 그에게서 빠져나왔다. 그는 순순히 물러났다. 약간의 거리를 두고 본 그는 콧수염을 매만지고 있었다. 옷 너머를 꿰뚫어 보는 듯한 시선, 그 시선 아래에서 할은 늘 부끄러웠다. 못다먹은 견과류를 손 안에서 이리저리 굴려대다 한입에 털어 넣듯 얼굴을 가렸다. 그러는 동안 옷소매가 살짝 흘러내린 모양이었다. 손가락 사이로 본 얼굴이 험악해졌다. 할은 뒤늦게 상처가 난 팔을 가렸다. 

손, 줘봐.

이게 뭐냐는 물음에 할은 차마 지난주에 미친놈이 칼을 들고 들어와 자신을 베려고 했을 때 필사적으로 발버둥치다 베인 상처라고 대답할 수가 없었다. 그가 화가 나면 어디까지 이성을 잃는지 이미 알고 있었기 때문이다. 초창기에, 아직 그를 잘 모를 때(물론 지금도 할은 그에 대해 거의 아는 바가 없었지만), 일주일 동안 어땠느냐고 묻기에 멋모르고 술 취한 손님이 자꾸 몸을 더듬어서 불쾌했었다는 이야기를 했다가 벌어진 일을 할은 아직도 잊지 못했다. 그에게 지나가듯 불평을 털어놓았던 다음날 그 손님은 얼굴에 멍이 들고 몸에는 칼자국이 가득하며 손엔 아직도 말라붙은 피가 지워지지 않은 채로 기다시피 가게를 찾아와 정신을 잃을 때까지 할에게 거듭 용서를 빌었었던 것이다. 평범한 손님이 그 정도인데 자신에게 상처까지 입힌 사람이라면. 이 때문에 할은 이제껏 그의 심기를 건드리지 않기 위해 마담이 다 끝내고 나면 남은 것들로 대강 분칠을 해 자잘한 상처들을 가려왔었다. 

오늘은 그가 예정보다 일찍 도착했기에 화장을 할 시간이 없었다. 

지나는 그 폭력적인 행위를 흔한 알파의 소유욕쯤으로 여기고 코웃음을 쳤으나 눈앞에서 그를 마주하는 사람에겐 이야기가 달랐다. 그런 면에서라면 할은 시네스트로가 두려웠다. 그가 자신을 바꾸려 드는 것이 두려웠고 그는 자신을 익히 알고 있는데 자신은 그를 하나도 알지 못한다는 정보의 불균등이 두려웠다. 대체 왜 그는 자신을 그토록 아끼는가? 그건 그가 할에게 쏟는 애정이나 보여주는 밀착감과 동일한 높이의 낭떠러지였다. 극복하기 위해선 존재하지도 않는 유대감의 밧줄을 믿고 신뢰의 도약을 하거나 아예 그 자리를 벗어나야만 했는데 할이 이 가게에서 이 일을 하는 이상 후자는 불가능한 일이었고 전자를 실행하기엔 할은, 아직은 대범하지 못했다. 

진짜 별일 아니야, 요리를 하다가 좀 베인 것뿐이야.

거짓말이 나온 건 순간적인 일이었다. 가슴에도, 배에도 긴 자상이 있었으나 그가 거기까지 보게 될 일은 없으리라는 데에 생각이 미쳤다. 할은 그가 알려준 사람 좋아보이는 표정을 지으려고 노력했다. 자신만만한 얼굴을 하고 있으면 그는 종종 못 본 척 넘어가곤 했다. 

손가락도 아니고 손목을?

인스턴트 말고 제대로 된 요리를 해보려다가 칼을 놓쳤어. 아무 생각 없이 공중에서 다시 잡으려고 허둥대다가 좀 다친 거야. 알잖아, 내가 원래 좀 둔하고 바보같은 거. 

할은 침을 삼켰다. 그의 앞에서 거짓말을 하는 것은 처음이었다. 자포자기한 상태가 되고 나서는 차라리 입을 다물었으면 다물었지 없는 소리를 지어낸 적도 없었다. 그럴 싸한 대답이 맞는지 확신이 서지 않았다. 그의 시선 역시 싸늘하기만 했다. 할은 틀림없이 실패할 것이며, 형편없는 방법으로 상황을 모면하려 한 대가로 그에게서 어떤 식으로든 벌을 받을 거라 생각했다. 

그러나 뜻밖에도, 시네스트로는 별안간 웃었다. 원래 요리를 그렇게 못하느냐고 물었다. 거기서부터는 틀린 말도 아니었다. 할은 약간 밝아진 기색으로 그렇다고 대답했다. 술안주나 레토르트 식품 정도가 평소 먹는 식단의 전부이며 제대로 된 식사를 할 기회도 얼마 없다고 덧붙였다. 그러면 어떻게 그날은 요리를 하게 된 거냐고 묻기에 지나의 생일이어서 특별한 걸 해주고 싶었다고 하자, 그는 혼자 고개를 끄덕였다.

밖에 나가본 지 얼마나 됐지?

난데없이 자리에서 일어나 할의 손목을 살짝 잡아 끌었다. 추가금을 내며 마담에게 2차를 나가고 싶다고 말했다. 예상 밖의 상황이었으나 할이 거절했으면 거절했지 마담이 안 된다고 할 이유가 없었다. 그리고 할로서는 감히 그 앞에서 거짓말을 한 것으로도 모자라 그의 물건을 몸에 받아들이는 것까지 거부할 리가 없었다. 그렇게 갑작스럽게, 아마 몇 년 만에 처음으로 바깥 공기를 들이마시게 된 할은 서늘한 바람에 흠칫 떨었다.

춥다....

몸이 절로 오그라들었다. 할이 입고 있는 얇은 면티와 바지는 바람을 전혀 막아주지 못했다. 사실 그렇게 추운 날씨는 아니었으나, 워낙 눅눅하고 후덥지근한 지하 공기에만 적응되어 있다보니 추위에 대한 적응력을 잃었던 탓이었다. 시네스트로가 할을 물끄러미 내려다보았다.

저기, 우리 정말 섹스하러 가? 내가 잘은 못하지만 신 앞이라면 어떻게든,

물론 할의 관심은 추위보다는 상황의 전환에 더 쏠려있었다. 할의 머리로는 도저히 그의 심리상태를 쫒아갈 수 없었다. 상처와, 요리와, 섹스의 상관관계는 병아리와 b212번 소행성의 연관성 만큼이나 뜬금없게 느껴졌다. 나름대로 골똘히 생각에 잠긴 얼굴이 우스워보였는지 아니면 덜덜 떠는 것이 안쓰러웠는지, 그는 할을 살포시 끌어안았다. 그래도 떨림이 멎지 않자 코트를 벗어 할에게 둘러주고는 상처가 난 팔 쪽으로 팔짱을 꼈다. 

그럴 리가 있나, 그냥 둘러댄 것 뿐이다. 다음번에도 그런 바보같은 짓을 하지 않으려면 교육이 필요할 것 같아서.

교육?

엄청난 소리를 내뱉은 것과는 달리 그가 할을 데리고 들어간 곳은 간판이 잘 보이지도 않는 오래된 약국이었다. 젊은 약사에게 할의 팔을 보여준 뒤 붕대며 약 종류를 샀다. 약사가 의사의 처방전이 있어야 하는 종류라고 말했지만 그는 능숙하게 약사의 배리어를 넘어갔다. 할로서는 그가 의사나 안다는 어려워보이는 약품들의 이름을 알고 있다는 것부터가 미스터리여서 그의 말재주에 놀랄 정신머리도 없었다. 입을 벌린 채 감탄하고 있었더니 모든 일이 끝나있을 뿐이었다. 어떻게 아느냐고 물어봐야 대답이 돌아오지도 않을 터여서, 조용히 입을 다물고서 약국 구석에 놓인 벤치에 앉아 얌전히 팔을 내맡겼다. 

상처를 보아하니 의사한테 가보지도 않은 모양인데.

그에게 차마 진료를 받을 돈이 없을 뿐더러 병원에 가야 할 정도로 상처가 깊다고 하면 마담이 길길이 날뛸 거라는 말은 할 수 없었다. 할은 대신 쓴웃음을 지었다.

이정도로 뭘.

조던, 네 몸을 소홀히 하지 마라. 

할은 이 지옥의 구렁텅이로 끌려들어온 첫날부터 이 바닥에서는 아무도 믿지 않는 게 제일이며 특히 손님은 얼간이나 신뢰하는 거라는 말을 들었다. 하지만 할이야말로 남들이 입을 모아 욕하는 멍청이가 아니던가? 신, 종잡을 수 없이 두려운 사람. 두렵다고 말하면서도 거듭해서 심연을 내려다보는 건 그럼에도 무의식중에 그에게 끌리기 때문이 아닌가? 알지 못하고 묻지도 못하고 자기가 원하는 때에 만날 수도 없는 사람이었지만, 할을 이정도로 존중해준 사람은 이제껏 아무도 없었다. 때문에 할은 그 말을 내뱉는 순간 신의 눈이 할은 모르는 추억에 잠겨 있었고, 할로서는 그가 자신의 상처 대신에 보고 있었던 기억이 무엇인지 갈피조자 잡지 못했는데도 신에게 감사했으며 아주 작은 친밀감을 느꼈다.

미안해. 앞으론 함부로 다치지 않을게.

다치는 건 네 의지 밖에 있으니 그런 걸 약속해봐야 헛일이다. 

그럼 약을 먹을게.

그는 상처를 치료하는 데에는 이골이 난 듯했다. 응급 처치정도밖에 모르니 의사를 찾는 게 제일이라고 누누히 강조하면서도 손놀림은 예사롭지 않게 빨랐다. 서둘러 끝내고서 마지막으로 붕대를 감으며, 그가 늦은 대답을 했다. 

네 고집을 믿을 수 있을지 모르겠군. 

틀린 말도 아니었다. 겉으로 잘 드러나지 않는 상처들은 아마 신이 가고 나서도 쭉 그대로 방치되어 있을 테니까. 아픈 건 싫으니까 항생제 같은 건 몇 알씩 주워먹겠지만 그거라봐야 약통만 항생제일 뿐 사실 누가 언제 어디서 받아왔는지도 모를 정체불명의 약이었다. 뭐, 그러다 죽는다고 해도 별로 미련 없는 인생이기도 하고.....때문에 할은 대답대신 고개를 숙이고 단정히 붕대가 감긴 손목을 응시했다. 몸값도 얼마 안 나가는 싸구려 창녀일 뿐인데 뭐하러 이런 수고스러운 짓까지. 할은 상체를 숙여 신의 가슴팍에 이마를 비볐다. 시네스트로는 할의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 둘은 잠시 그러고 있다가 약사의 시선을 못 이기고 일어나 도로 거리로 나왔다.

그날 시네스트로는 할에게 밥을 사주었다. 먹어본 적이 있어야 온전한 요리를 만들지 않겠느냐는 이유에서였다. 할은 뭐든 좋았다. 식사예절을 다 틀려도 그가 인내심 있게 가르쳐주니까 괜찮았다. 코스요리는 태어나서 처음이었으니 쓰레기로 만들었대도 아마 맛있게 먹었을 것이다. 하지만 무엇보다 그가 자신에게 이전과는 다른 식으로 관심을 가져줘서 좋았고, 이 기억을 오래 보존하기 위해 그가 가르치는 것은 의욕적으로 받아들였다. 

그런 태도가 흡족스러웠던지, 다음번에 할을 만났을 때 그는 갈색 가죽 잠바 하나를 선물했다. 조던이라는 명찰이 달렸다는게 뛸듯이 기뻐 사용감따위는 신경쓰지 않기로 마음먹었다. 자세히 보니 심지어 오른쪽 옷소매에 오래 된 듯한 핏방울이 약간 튀어있었으나 당장 걸치고 나갈 것도 없는 주제에 겨우 그런 걸로 그에게 투정을 부린다는 생각은 사치였다. 

고마워.

둘이 이야기를 나누고서 당연한 순서로 산책을 나가게 된 것은 그무렵부터였다.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

안부 인사를 나눈다. 함께 식사를 한다. 할이 특별히 그의 마음에 드는 날이면 근처 싸구려 영화관에 들어가 독점상영중인 영화를 보거나 거리를 걷는다. 할에게 옷이라곤 술자리에서나 입을 법한 천박한 것들 뿐이었기에 옷을 고르는 날도 있었다. 그것들 중 그 어느 것도 바란 적이 없었는데도 마법처럼 나타난 그이가 환상과도 같은 기억을 선물했다. 어느순간 할은 기억에 눈이 멀었다. 멍청하게도 너는 가장 악랄한 부류의 사람들만을 끌어들이는 기가 막힌 재주가 있다던 마담의 말을 잊었고, 시네스트로가 왜 자신을 찾아왔건 상관 없다고 생각했다. 만일 그가 보살핌으로 건강해진 자신을 지금보다 더한 지옥으로 끌어들이더라도 기꺼이 휘발유를 몸에 들이붓고서 불구덩이로 뛰어들 각오가 서 있었다.

할 조던은 사랑에 빠졌다. 잘생긴 사람이 성적인 강요 없이 애정을 퍼부었으니 어쩌면 당연한 수순이었는지도 모른다. 그래도 그건 창녀가 할 수 있는 가장 병신같은 짓이었다. 

할은 그가 선물한 자켓을 끌어안았다. 차가운 가죽의 감촉이 뼛속까지 스며드는 듯했다. 그 한기가 마치 그의 속마음을 누설하는 것처럼 느껴져서, 할은 무너지듯 침대 헤드에 등을 기대고서 눈물을 흘렸다. 이를 악물었다. 애도 아닌데 흐느낌이 잇새를 비집고 나왔다. 차라리 금은보화로 치창된 방에 있었더라면 덜 분했을텐데 할은 여전히 마담에게 빚을 지고 산 낡고 비좁은 지하방에 앉아있었다. 시네스트로는 그에게 기억을 선물하고 여러 옷가지를 선물하고 밥을 먹였으나 정작 '할 조던'이 이 비참한 상황을 벗어나는 데에는 아무런 도움도 주지 않았다. 할이 가진 건 낡고 헤지고 소모되어 사라질 잡동사니 뿐이었다. 

당연하지, 나는 그저.....

혼잣말이었는데도 할은 뒤를 이을 수가 없었다. 눈이 멀고 귀가 먹어 의심할 생각조차 하지 못했다는 것이 분했다. 앞뒤 상황을 파악할 생각조차 못 한 채 곧이 곧대로 믿어버렸다는 사실이 억울했다. 그러나 그 순간엔, 그 자체로 진심같았으니까 아마 그는 과거로 돌아가더라도 똑같이 기뻐하며 자켓을 받았을 것이다. 

그가 선물한 갈색 재킷 안에는 사진이 몇 장 들어 있었다.

저저번주의 일이었다. 그는 주로 일주일에 두세 번씩 할을 찾았으나 최근에는 좀 바빴던지 그 빈도가 줄어들어 목요일 저녁에만 가게를 들렀다. 그는 할이 꼬박꼬박 그가 선물한 낡은 잠바를 걸치고 그를 맞길 바랐으므로 얼마 시간이 지나자 옷은 금세 눅눅해졌다. 처음 받았을 때부터 사용감은 있어도 깨끗한 옷이었기에 크게 불편함을 느끼진 못했으나, 오른손 소매에 핏자국이 있던 게 마음에 걸리고 해서 그가 오기 전에 다시 빨아입을 요량으로 옷을 세탁소에 맡겼던 것이다. 겸사겸사 몹쓸 궁금증에 그가 준 팁들을 탈탈 털어 뒷골목 흥신소에 피 DNA 분석까지 의뢰해놓고서, 피 검사야 좀 시간이 걸리겠지만 그가 올 때쯤엔 깨끗이 빤 옷을 입고 맞이할 수 있다는생각에 들떴던 게 저저번 금요일이었다. 

문제는 그가 예상을 깨고 금요일에도 할 얼굴을 보려 한 데에서부터 생겼다. 한참 고민하던 할이 하는 수 없이 '그' 잠바 대신 다른 옷을 걸치고 나타나자 그는 대뜸 인상부터 썼다. 어디 버린 건 아니고, 세탁소에 맡긴 것뿐이니까 다음주에는 아마 신이 원하는 대로 입고 나올 수 있을 거라 해명하자 그는 더더욱 표정이 험악해지며 그럼 다음주에 오겠다며 아예 자리에서 일어섰다. '그' 옷을 입지 않으면 조던이 아니라는 것이다. 뜻 모를 말이었으나 할의 마음에 파문을 일으키기엔 충분했다. 

조던이 아니라니 무슨 말이야 그게, 나는 당신 눈앞에 이렇게 멀쩡히 서 있는데.

그때까지는, 그저 괴상한 성벽중에 하나일 것으로만 애써 마음을 다잡았다. 애초에 이런 훌륭한 사람이 나같은 싸구려 창녀를 만나 정숙한 오메가와의 관계처럼 오붓하게 데이트를 한다는 것부터 말도 안 되는 일이니, 재킷에 집착하는 증세가 하나쯤 있다고 해도 못 믿을 건 아닐테지. 별 거 아닐 거야. 무심히 흘린 말일 지도. 그러나 그는 할의 말을 못 들은 척 옷을 도로 주워입었고 안달이 난 쪽은 할이었다. 

신, 지금 가는 거야? 그러지 말고 우리, 같이 세탁소에 가자. 앞으론 당신 허락 없이 옷을 다루지 않을게. 꼬박꼬박 입고 나올게. 어제 맡겼으니까 아직 빨기 전일지도 몰라. 그걸 입으면 다시 당신의 '조던'이 될 수 있어?

조던을 입에 담은 건 할의 실수였다. 그 단어를 듣자마자 그의 알파향이 요동을 쳤다. 별 수 없는 열성인 할의 몸은 순식간에 달아올랐고 할은 그러지 않아도 답답한 공기를 더욱 매캐하게 채우는 그의 페로몬에 입을 막고 기침을 했다. 다리가 후들후들 떨렸다. 할은 이게 무슨 신호인지 지독히도 잘 알고 있었다. 지금껏 그가 만나온 알파들은 이렇게 사람을 억누르고서 폭력을 휘둘렀었다. 신이, 그런 사람들 중 하나였다니. 하지만 당시 할은 그것보다도 당장 그를 화나게 한 것이 더 두려웠다. 신, 신, 미안해, 내가, 미안. 무슨 말을 하는지도 모르고서 눈을 질끈 감은 채 횡설수설했다. 그가 할의 어깨를 쥐고, 벽으로 몰아붙인다음 턱을 쥐고서 물었다. 

어디서 태어났지?

조지아 주, 애틀란타. 

아버지는?

알렉스 조던.

혈연 관계는?

여동생이 하나 있었는데, 지금은, 어떻게 됐는지.......

눈을 뜨라는 명령에 억지로 부릅뜨듯 해가지고선 그를 쳐다보니 그는 이제껏 본 적 없는 화난 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 숨결이 닿을 듯한 거리에 있는 데도 왜 이리도 화를 내는지 멀게만 느껴져서, 할은 밭은 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 

조던은, 할은 코스트 시티에서 태어났다. 공군인 아버지를 두었고 남자 형제가 둘이었어. 네가 조던이 될 수 있느냐고?

하지만 날 조던이라고 부르지 않았냐고, 함께 걷고 추억을 만들고 상처를 치료하기까지 하지 않았냐고 묻지 못한 건 덜컥 겁이 나서였다. 진실을 알았다간 감당할 수 없을 게 분명하다는 예감이 들었다. 할은 아직 시네스트로를 사랑했다. 꿈에서 깨어나고 싶지 않았다. 퇴로는 어차피 막혀 있었으니 차라리 심연이 그를 집어삼키기 전까진 벙어리, 귀머거리, 장님처럼 단꿈에 젖어있고 싶었다. 

신이 옳아. 내가 실언을 했어. 조던은, 그런 사람이었구나. 

심장이 미칠듯이 두근댔다. 태연하게 그가 좋아하는 표정을 짓고 싶었는데 얼굴근육이 형편없이 일그러져 모양새가 영 꼴보기 싫었다. 속이 찌르르 울리며 코가 막혔다. 

그는 답이 없었다. 손을 거두고, 향을 갈무리하고, 그대로 돌아 방을 나갈 뿐이었다. 발소리가 멀어져가는 것을 듣다가 할은 끝끝내 눈물을 참지 못했고 어느새 알파향으로 화끈대는 두 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 열성이라 몸의 조절기능이 형편없기 때문인지, 그 후 할은 이르게 닥친 힡싸를 맞았고 이렇게 만든 장본인 알파 없이 뜬눈으로 낮과 밤을 지새워야 했다. 그는 그날 이후 벌써 몇 주나 가게에 발을 들이지 않았다. 그에게 연락을 시도할 사람도 없긴 했지만, 어쨌든 그의 소식을 들은 사람도 없었다. 혹시 그가 나타나 제가 힡싸를 맞게 한 오메가에 대한 소유권을 주장할까봐 마담은 할에게 다른 손님을 붙여줄 수도 없었을 뿐더러 억제제를 챙겨주지도 못했다. 할은 완전히 방치되었다. 

열성의 사이클은 얕고 가볍게 지나간다. 시네스트로같은 우성 알파가 억지로 이끌어냈다고 해도 별 수 없었다. 때문에 할의 정신은 성욕으로 불타오르긴 커녕 막연하게 불쾌한 막으로만 덮여있을 뿐이었고, 빠져나오지 못하고 고인 생각들이 속에서 썩어 악취를 풍겨댔다. '조던'은 누구일까. 어떻게 해서 그이의 사랑을 얻게 되었을까. 지금 어디에서 무엇을 하고 있기에 그이가 전혀 상관없는 자신을 찾으면서까지 길을 헤메게 만들었을까. 수천 가지의 쓰잘데기 없는생각이 머리를 맴돌았다. 할은 그 어떤 것에도 대답을 달 수가 없어서 새로운 질문들을 쏟아냈다. 요리 얘기에 갑자기 안색이 변해 바깥으로 데리고 나갔던 것도 다 '조던'이 생각나서 였을까. 

신은 할에게 몸을 소홀히 하지 말라고 말했었다. 그 말 역시 그가 '조던'에게 하는 말이었다고 생각하니 속이 뒤집어질 것만 같았다. 따지고 보면 그 때 할은 정말로 요리를 하다가 상처를 입은 것도 아니었으니 그와 시네스트로의 정신을 직접적으로 이어주는 끈은 하나도 없지 않은가. 

하지만 본래 창녀란 웃음을 파는 사람이었다. 아무 사이도 아니면서 오만 잡다한 끈적이는 관계인 것마냥 몸을 내주고 마음까지 은연중에 드러내는 것이 미덕인 존재였다. 그러니 할은 배신당한 것이 아니었다. 그저 본래 있어야 할 위치로 돌아온 것일 뿐이었다. 신이 그에게 여지를 남겨서 속았던 것도 아니었고 할이 둔해서 그의 감정을 착각했던 게 전부였다. 

신.

할은 그의 이름을 불렀다. 손을 더듬어 사진을 쥐고 얼굴에 억지로 들이밀었다. 세탁소 배달원이 재킷 안주머니에서 나왔다며 옷과 함께 전해주고 간 사진이었다. 어린 아이와 남성이 비행기 앞에 서 있는 사진이 하나, 젊은 남자가 환하게 웃고 있는 사진이 하나, 두 번째 사진의 남자와 신이 함께 서 있는 사진이 하나, 해서 총 세 장이었다. 두 번쨰 사진 쪽에 유려한 필체로 할 조던이라고 사인이 되어있어 할은 그 사진 속 남자가 '조던'임을 알았다. 그렇다면 첫번째 사진 속 남자는 그의 아버지일까, 어쨌거나 '할 조던'은 화가 날 정도로 할을 닮아 있었다. 

이 사람이 바로 재킷의 주인이었다. 명찰도 그의 것이었고, 아마 낡아서 생긴 흔적 역시 그가 입으며 만든 것이리라. 할은 이렇게 똑같이 생기고 같은 이름을 쓰는데도 그 조던만큼은 되어줄 수 없다는 사실이 슬펐다. 신이 자신을 생각하며 이 옷을 선물한 게 아니라 생각되었기에 속이 상했다. 하지만 시네스트로가 단순히 '조던'과 더 닮아 보이기 위해 그가 입었던 옷을 선물했다고 쳐도, 그건 여전히 할에게 가장 소중한 물건이었다. 

모르겠어, 처음엔 당신이 '조던'이라고 부르는 사람이 너무 미웠는데 생각해보면, 당신이 내게 애정을 쏟아준 것도 다 그 사람 덕분일 테니까. 내가 우연히 이름이 같고 얼굴이라도 닮았으니 당신이 날 찾은 거 아니야? 게다가 신이 좋아하는, 미워할 수 없는 미남의 미소를 보면 왜 당신이 그사람한테 빠졌는지도 이해가 가. 내가 흉내낼 수 없을 정도로 밝고 쾌활한 사람이겠구나 싶었거든. 

아무도 듣고 있지 않다는 것을 뻔히 알면서도, 할은 반쯤 울먹이는 목소리로 말을 토해냈다.

그래도, 괜찮다면, 앞으로, 우리, 우리 아버지가 마틴인 걸로 치면 안 될까? 내가 잘 할게. 당신의 진심을 가지는 건 욕심이구나 생각하고 바라지 않을게. 당신이 날 보면 그사람이라도 떠오르는 걸 다행으로 여기고 그 사람처럼 되려고 노력할게. 어차피 나 진짜 아버지같은 사람 필요도 없어, 남남이나 마찬가지고....나 옆에서 이야기 많이 들어서 남자 형제는 어떤 느낌인지도 대강 알거든.....

스스로 생각하기에도 꼴사나워보여 할은 시네스트로가 희미한 미소를 짓고 있는 사진을 던져버렸다. 액이 울컥 흘러나오자 얼굴을 구기며 자리에서 일어나 비틀비틀 화장실로 걸어갔다. 이 자리에 그가 없다는 것이 서글펐으나 알파 없이 홀로 보내는 사이클은 이골이 나 있었고, 무엇보다 할은 이 모든 소란에도 불구하고 시네스트로를 사랑하는 마음을 억누를 수 없었다. 설령 시네스트로가 자신의 몸을 건드리지 않은 게 자신을 존중해서가 아니라 그의 조던을 충분히 닮지 않아서라는 예감이 머리를 짓누른다고 해도 말이다. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

그, 그게 무슨 말이에요, 하비.

할은 주눅들지 않기 위해 애써 어깨를 바르게 폈다. 책상에 꼰 다리를 올려놓은 채 의자 등받이를 있는 재로 젖히고서 누워있는 하비는 일어날 생각조차 없어보였다. 불을 붙이고서 겨우 세 번 빨아들였을 뿐인 시가가 타들어갔다. 그는 에이 씨, 볼멘소리를 내며 시가를 아무렇게나 던졌다. 시가는 책상 맞은편에 서있는 할을 아슬아슬하게 빗맞추고서 바닥에 떨어져 치익, 소리와 함께 타들어갔다. 무의식중에 시가를 향해 내려가던 시선은 하비의 대답에 황급히 도로 위로 올라왔다. 

무슨 말이긴, 돈이 부족하다는 거지.

신은 할에게 적지 않은 팁을 남겼다. 일단 모아놓고 보면 개인적으로 찔러준 현찰부터 액수가 제법 되었다. 시네스트로가 입에 대지 않았던 수십 병의 고급 양주들 역시 손님들에게 되팔긴 뭐하고, 어쨌거나 할이 판 물건이라며 온전히 할의 몫으로 돌아왔었는데 그것 역시 흥신소 하비에게 의뢰를 맡길 때 모조리 줘버렸었다. 할은 루트를 잘 모르지만 흥정에 도가 튼 하비라면 분명 장물아비에게 팔아 심심하지 않을 정도의 돈을 벌었을텐데, 대체 뭐가 모자라다는 것인지 알 수가 없었다.

니가 골이 비고 본 것도 없어서 세상 물정을 잘 모르나본데, 착수금만 가지고 일이 척척 돌아가는 건 아니거든? 언제 묻었는지도 모르는 오래된 피 두어 방울만 가지고서 사람을 추적하기란 상당히 어렵다 이거야. 게다가 추가 증거랍시고 가져온 사진 몇 장에도 또 새로운 사람이 있지 않겠어? 찾아야 할 사람이 추가되었으니 돈을 더 내야 나도 운신하기 편하고 너도.

하비는 목을 살쪽으로 가까이 붙이고서 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 시가가 빠진 입꼬리가 씰룩거렸다. 그가 돈을 달라는 식으로 검지를 약간 구부리고서 엄지와 비벼댔다. 할은 손끝으로 바지를 만지작댔다. 태연한 척하려 해봤지만 시네스트로가 아무리 가르쳐도 당당한 건 할의 주특기가 아니었다. 목소리가 약간 떨렸다.

하지만 제가 가진 돈은 이미 다 드렸는데요. 처음부터 그렇게 말했잖아요, 이게 제가 가진 전부라고. 그런데 그정도로도 충분하다고 하셨었고...

허, 참. 그렇게 머리가 안 돌아가? 그 알파 놈인지 오메가 년인지를 찾고 싶으면 돈을 더 내라고. 

그럼, 그, 돈 돌려주세요. 

그건 안 될 말이고. 

드릴 것도 없고 그렇게까지 궁금한 것도 아니고.......

이게 누굴 빙다리 핫바지로 보나, 내가 이바닥에서 구른 게 몇 년인데 핏자국 하나 구분 못 할 것 같아? 자켓 보자마자 심상치 않은 일로 튄 피라는 걸 알았지. 크게 싸우거나 폭력 범죄에 휘말린 게 아닌 이상 그 방향 그 각도로 피가 묻을 수가 없거든? 

범죄라니, 상상도 해보지 못했다. 정말로, 그저, 주인의 행방을 찾고 싶었던 것뿐이었지 엄청난 걸 캐려는 건 아니었다. 사진 속에선 너무나도 다정하고 행복해보였으니까, 불법인 걸 알지만 얼마나 아름답고 당당한 사람이기에 그의 마음을 가져갔는지 두 눈으로 직접 보고 싶어서. 해꼬지 할 마음도 없고 능력도 없고 그냥 멀리서 보기만 하고 만족하려고. 단지 그것 뿐이었다. 머리에 상상 속 할 조던이 얻어맞는 애매한 장면이 순간 스쳐지나갔다. 동시에 그가 내뿜었던 위협적인 알파향이 괜스레 콧가를 맴돌았다. 할은 흠칫 떨었다. 하비가 책상에서 발을 내리고서 의자 손잡이를 탁탁 두드렸다.

뭐, 선물로 받아? 솔직히 말해봐, 너 그 자켓 어디서 났어? 괜찮아 보이니까 몰래 벗겨다 입고서 후환이 두려워 뒷조사 하려는 거 아냐.

그런 거 아니에요!

하비가 팔짱을 꼈다.

그러니까 돈을 달라고.

그의 햇살같은 조던에게 무슨 일이 벌어졌던 걸까. 머리가 어질어질했다. 이제와서 다시 생각해보면, 어떤 식으로든 그의 조던이 이세상에 발을 딛고 서 있는 사람이었다면 시네스트로가 얼굴과 이름이나 겨우 닮은 자신을 찾아올 이유도 없었다. 할에게 조던의 습관이나 행동을 가르치고 또 자신은 알아듣지도 못하는 추억을 이야기할 리가 없었다. 범죄, 분명 무슨 일이 있었던 것이다. 

정말로, 이제는 한푼도 없어요.

하비가 손짓을 했다. 알파향이 기분나쁘게 할을 건드리다 주위에 쌓였다. 할은 갈색 잠바 자락을 잡았다. 창녀라면 이게 무슨 뜻인지 모를 수가 없었다. 싫다, 자신을 통해 다른 사람을 보는 야속한 사람이라 해도, 설령 그가 '조던'에게 심상치 않은 일을 벌인 불한당이라 해도 신이 아닌 다른 사람에게 몸을 허락하고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 일개 오메가에 불과한 할에겐 언제나와 마찬가지로 선택권이 없었다. 게다가 조던이 누구인지 파헤지고 싶은 음습한 욕망은 충격적인 사실을 듣고 나서 그 어느 때보다 강해졌다. 할은 입술을 꽉 깨물고서 천천히 자켓을 벗었다. 

얄궂게도 오늘 입고나온 옷은 발끝까지 신이 사준 옷이었다. 간만에 그가 예약을 했기에 기쁘게 해줄 요량으로 사진 속 남자와 최대한 비슷한 차림으로 맞춰입었던 것이다. 그가 오기로 한 시간은 저녁이었지만 대충 둘러대면 몇 시간 정도는 일찍 나올 수 있을 것 같아 얼른 볼일을 보기 위해 며칠 전부터 자신을 찾아댄 하비의 흥신소에 발걸음을 했었다. 그의 조던과 같은 옷차림을 하고서 그이를 만나기 몇 시간 전에 생판 남과 벌이는 정사라니, 할은 우습다는 생각을 했다. 셔츠 단추를 푸르고 속옷을 벗고 나신이 되어 하비 앞에 섰다. 그제서야 하비가 몸을 일으켰다. 

감히 알파를 속이려 들어? 개같은 년, 누가 모를 줄 알고. 

하비가 손목을 아프게 낚아채 범인을 제압하듯 뒤로 비틀어 꺾었다. 악! 할은 짧은 비명을 질렀다. 하비는 할의 몸을 돌려 책상에 내던지다시피 했다. 할은 손가락으로 책상을 긁었다. 예고도 전희도 없이 곧장 몸을 찢고 들어오는 하비의 손가락에 할은 흐으으, 애처로운 신음을 흘렸다. 안에 들어가도 아프지 않을 정도로 풀기 위함일 뿐이지 할을 애무할 의도가 아니었으므로 하비의 손놀림은 거칠고 난폭했다. 

아, 아파, 아파요, 살ㅅ, 아읏!

뒤이어 침입하는 하비의 생자지 역시 배려심 없기 마찬가지였다. 십 년이 넘게 창녀였으나 손님을 못 받았으니 처녀지나 다름없는 모순적인 곳은 왕복운동을 견디지 못하고 찢어져 피를 흘렸다. 할은 발버둥쳤다. 하비가 닥치라며 뒷머리를 되는 대로 때렸다. 

안 돼, 안 돼요, 이따 고객을 만나러 가야 한다구요, 상처를 내면, 

거 참 더럽게 떽떽거리네.

끄응, 힘주는 소리를 내며 하비가 살을 더더욱 가까이 붙였다. 여운을 즐기려는 듯 그의 허벅지가 떨리는 것이 느껴졌다. 할은 무너져내렸다. 몸에 힘이 들어가지 않아 도저히 일어설 수가 없었다. 나오는 줄도 몰랐는데 바닥을 보니 눈물이 떨어지고 있었다. 으흐흐흐, 인간의 말은 아닌 괴상한 소리가 흘러나왔다. 하비는 그런 할의 입에 억지로 제 것을 물려 애액이며 정액을 닦아내고서야 물러났다. 

추가금 값을 하려면 앞으로 두 번은 더 대줘야 돼, 알아? 

심드렁한 목소리, 한참 동안이나 정신을 못 차리고 있던 할은 벌써 다섯 시인데 언제까지 고상한 척 하고 있을 거냐는 다그침에 놀라 벌떡 일어나 옷을 꿰어 입었다. 정신이 들지 않아 계단에서 두 번이나 굴러넘어질 뻔해가며 내려와 일층에 섰는데 뜻밖에도 절대 보여선 안 될 사람이 눈에 들어왔다.

신?

차갑게 비난하는 듯한 시선을 던지는 사람은 틀림없는 그의 신이었다. 할은 난간을 바로 쥐고서 어쩔 줄 모른 채 서 있었다. 시네스트로가 아니라 그 누구라도 할의 지금 몰골을 보면 무슨 일이 있었는지 모를 수가 없었다. 헝클어진 머리에, 흐트러진 옷매무새에, 엉거주춤한 걸음걸이까지 영락없는 정사 후의 모습이었으니까. 할은 혼이 날 거라고 생각했다. 

가자.

놀랍게도 시네스트로는 별다른 말 없이 돌아서기만 했다. 할이 그런 대로 걸어와 익숙하게 팔짱을 끼자 팔을 내주기까지 했다. 그처럼 예민한 알파에게 다른 알파의 향같은 건 코 밑에 들이밀어진 양파보다도 더 지독하게 싫을텐데 그는 아무런 언급이 없었다. 적절한 화제거리를 찾아 이야기를 시작했을 뿐이다. 그제서야, 할은 다시금 깨달았다. 할은 시네스트로의 연인이 아니라 어디론가 사라진 그의 연인을 대신하는 창녀일 뿐이었다. '조던'이 남과 관계를 맺고 함부로 놀아났다고 하면 신은 화를 내겠지만, 그를 기만하는 사람이 할이라면 그건 아무런 문제도 되지 않았다. 처음부터 알맹이한테는 아무런 관심이 없었으니까.

꼬박 한 달만이네. 

그러나 슬퍼서 주저앉아 울기에 할은 이미 지나치게 시네스트로에게 물들어 있었다. 쥐어뜯기고 말라 비틀어지는 심장과 달리 입은 멋대로 아무렇지도 않은 표정을 지으며 그에게 뻔뻔한 말을 던지고 있었다. 

잘 지냈어? 

그래.

차마 어떻게 지냈느냐고 물어볼 용기까지는 나지 않았다. 시네스트로도 굳이 거기까지 캐묻진 않았다. 하비의 지독한 페로몬을 맡은 순간 할이 어떻게 지냈는지 알아서 생각이 들었겠지 싶었다. 시네스트로가 뭐라고 생각하든 상관 없었다, 이제는. 제멋대로 이야기를 떠들어야 할 타이밍에 할이 입을 다물어버리자 소리가 비었다. 둘은 고요한 뒷골목을 말없이 걸었다. 차라리 비라도 내리면 입을 뗄 명분이라도 생길텐데 하늘은 흐리기만 했다. 거리엔 그저그런 쓰레기들만 나뒹굴 뿐이었고, 지나다니는 사람들은 시선 줄 이유도 없을 정도로 흔해빠졌다. 하지만 신이 먼저 어떻게 지냈느냐고 물어봤더라면, 내 처음을 가져간 사람이 너이길 간절하게 바랐었다고 대답해줬을텐데. 생각이 스친 건 순식간이었다. 할은 멈춰섰다. 정신 차려 할 조던, 철판이라도 깔고서 아버지가 마틴 조던인 척을 해야 그이가 널 떠나가지 않을 거야. 스스로를 다그쳤다. 하라는 대로만 하면 된다, 나의 감정따위 누구에게도 중요하지 않으니까. 

이제 안 오는 줄 알았는데.

반쯤 돌아서서 그이를 올려다보았다. 자신도 오메가치곤 꼴사나울 정도로 큰 축에 속하는데 그이는 자신보다 훨씬 더 커서, 언제나 고개를 들어야만 했다. 인상을 펴고, 입꼬리를 올리고, 목을 가다듬었다. 신이 따라서 멈춰섰다. 물끄러미 시선을 맞춰오다가 말 없이 헝클어진 할의 머리를 손으로 빗었다. 한두 번 슥슥 쓸어넘기다가, 고개를 뒤로 빼고 쳐다보다가, 다시 가까이 다가와 매만졌다. 옷깃을 바로 하고 매무새를 가다듬었다. 할은 그런 것보다는 품에 안기고 싶었다.

있지, 당신이 없는 동안 강간을 당했어. 그놈은 역겹고 고약한 냄새가 났어. 피가 났어. 아팠어. 뛰쳐나가고 싶었어. 차라리 정말 뇌에 이상이 있어서 이게 뭔지도 모를 정도로 멍청했으면 싶었어. 당신이 날 페로몬으로 억눌렀던 생각이 나서 꼼짝도 할 수가 없었어. 살덩이가 몸을 드나드는 동안 내가 '조던'을 닮지 않았다면 당신도 나한테 이렇게 모질었을까 하는 생각을 했어. 할은 그 중 어떤 말도 입밖에 낼 수가 없었다. 시네스트로의 조던이라면 자신처럼 약해빠진 소리를 하지 않았을 거라 여겨져서였다. 하기야 애초에 '조던'이었다면 자신처럼 음침한 생각을 하지도 않았을 거고 하비를 만날 일도 없었을 거고 무력하게 당하고만 있지도 않았을 것이다. 

그냥, 일이 좀 있었다. 

그는 코트자락을 뒤져 어디서 났을지 모를 캔디 하나를 까 할의 입에 물려주었다. 홍삼맛이 났다. 본래 단 것을 좋아하는 취향이라 상당히 맛이 없게 느껴졌다. 뱉기도 뭐하고, 먹으라고 줬으니 얌전히 먹어야 할 것 같아 어거지로 씹고 있는데 그가 무심히 말을 던졌다.

싫으면 뱉어도 좋아. 뭐라고 안 할 테니까.

그 사람이라면 뱉었을까?

 

조던, 조던, 조던. 할은 그와 자신을 비교하지 않고는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 완전히 짓눌린 셈이었다. 

그놈은 애초에 준다고 해서 받아먹을 놈이 아니다.

자신이 그렇게 목말라하는 애정을 거부 가능할 정도로 받았던 '할 조던'은, 대체 어떻게 해서 신을 영영 잃어버렸을까. 문득 궁금해졌다. 아마 두 번 더 강간을 당하면 답을 들을 수 있을 것이다. 신에게 입도 벙긋하지 못할 말들을 마음 속에 몇 개나 더 쌓은 다음에야, 비로소 그를 배신할 명분이 생길 것이다. 시네스트로가 허락하지 않은 방법으로 할 조던의 정체를 밝혀내는 것, 할에게는 그것 자체가 그이에 대한 배신이었다. 

그럼 그냥 먹을래. 

그이가 어깨에 팔을 얹었다. 할은 그와 보조를 맞추어 걸었다. 하도 급하게 나오느라 뒤처리를 제대로 하지 못한 탓에 걸을 때마다 다리 사이가 불편했다. 헤어지거든 약국에 들러 피임약을 사야겠다, 해열제도 필요하겠네. 할은 마음속으로 메모를 했고, 그이가 무겁게 대답하는 소리를 들었다. 

그래.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

5

이런 물건으론 장사 못 해요.

마담은 손가락을 까딱해 덩치 좋은 알파 경비원을 가까이 불러다 할을 만지게 했다. 할은 어깨를 비틀었다. 오메가 동료들에게 가로막혀 조금도 벗어날 수 없었다. 알파가 할의 반항따윈 아랑곳하지 않고선 할의 다리 사이에 제 무릎을 껴 억지로 잡아벌리고는 엉덩이를 주물렀다. 양쪽을 한짝씩 쥐어보다가 골을 타고 손가락을 흘리고 또 회음부를 지나 은밀한 곳 위를 간지럽혔다. 할의 얼굴이 새파랗게 질렸다. 볼썽사납게 몸이 덜덜 떨리는 건 몇 미터 떨어진 시네스트로 눈에도 쉬이 보일 정도이리라. 진정하고 씩씩하게 넘겨야 한다고 생각은 했는데 도저히 행동으로 옮겨지지가 않았다. 눈물이 고이고 코가 찡하니 금세 막혔다. 마담이 그 볼썽사나운 모습을 보고 있다가 혀를 찼다.

본딩이 되었다면서요.

그런 식으로 말을 한 적은 없었다. 아니, 마담에게는 어떤 말도 하지 않았다. 몇 주 전, 시네스트로를 만나고 온 뒤부터 알파 근처에만 가도 몸에 개미 천 마리가 기어다닌다는 듯 팔을 긁어대며 주저 앉는 모습, 피임약을 한 입에 다섯 알씩이나 과도하게 털어넣는 모습, 술자리를 번번이 파토내는 모습을 보고서 멋대로 끼워맞춘 게 분명했다. 

아, 아니....아니.....

할은 필사적으로 고개를 저었다. 오해를 쌓고 싶지 않았다. 그이는 그날 무슨 일이 있었는지 이미 대충 꿰고 있을텐데, 코흘리개도 믿지 않을 말을 하는 거짓말쟁이로 낙인찍히고 싶지 않았다. 내가 한 말이 아니에요. 나는 그런 적이 없어요. 그 두 마디를 하지 못해 할은 딸꾹질을 했다. 그때까지도 할을 빤히 쳐다보던 시네스트로가 고개를 돌렸다. 시선이 사라지자 할의 가슴이 덜컥 내려앉았다. 믿어버렸을까? 

보시면 아시겠지만 다른 알파는 근처에도 못 갈 정도라구요. 남이 멀쩡하게 팔아먹는 물건, 보증 씰을 떼셨으면 그 값은 내셔야지.

창녀와 본딩이 된다는 건 엄청난 실례였다. 마담은 자기가 승기를 잡고 있다고 생각할 게 분명했다. 본딩을 풀기 위해선 오메가가 포기할 때까지 거듭해서 강간을 시키는 게 관례였는데, 정말 본딩이 된 사이라면 어지간한 강심장이 아닌 한 상대가 그런 일을 당하는 걸 가만 두고 볼 수는 없었다. 다들 그 사실을 알았기에 본딩이 되거든 서둘러 웃돈을 주고 오메가를 빼내곤 했다. 만약 헛다리를 짚은 것이어서 할과 시네스트로가 아무 사이도 아니라고 하더라도, 오메가가 다시 정신이 들도록 공짜 강간을 할 알파는 차고 넘쳤기에 큰 손해도 아니었다. 요컨대 밑져야 본전이라는 거였다. 

본인이 직접 그런 말을 하던가?

시네스트로의 목소리는 싸늘하기 그지없었다. 할은 전에도 저런 톤으로 말하는 걸 들어본 적이 있었다, 영원히 '조던'이 될 수 없을 거라고 말 했을 때. 돌이킬 수 없는 거짓말을 던진 무책임한 사람이 되는 것보다 그에게 또다시 미움받았다는 게 더 슬퍼서, 할은 울었다. 바보같이, 말 한마디도 못하고서. 마담이 할의 머리채를 쥐고 억지로 끌고 와 그이의 눈앞에 할을 들이밀다가 등 떠밀어 던져버렸다. 할은 다리 힘이 풀려 반쯤 주저앉았다. 시네스트로가 반사적으로 잡아주었기에 정말로 바닥에 무릎이 닿는 것만은 피했다. 마담은 그 익숙한 듯한 손길이 부정할 수 없는 증거쯤 된다고 믿은 모양이었다. 팔짱을 끼고서 흥, 콧방귀를 뀌었다.

그럼 누가 했겠어요?

본딩이라니, 그런 엄청난 걸 바란 적도 없었는데. 게다가 문제의 그 날은 신을 배신했던 날이었다. 그 일로 그가 책임을 지게 하고 싶지 않았다. 차라리, 차라리 다 잊어버리고서 그이가 아예 오지도 않았던 것처럼, 알파들에게 몸을 내맡기면. 끔찍했던 기억들이 뇌를 밟아댔다. 할은 눈을 질끈 감았다가, 오히려 그럴수록 마음 속 장면들이 더욱 선명해진다는 것을 깨닫고 도로 떴다. 뜨고나서 보니 자신이 꼴사나울 정도로 그에게 매달려있었다. 이게, 이게 아닌데. 

얼마지?

마담은 아예 데리고 가라며 할은 평생 벌어도 근처에도 가지 못할 액수를 불렀다. 시네스트로는 흥정조차 하지 않고 값을 지불했다. 수표 몇 장을 받아든 마담이 비릿하게 웃었다. 이상한 놈들만 꾀는 재주가 있다는 걸 내 진작 알아챘지, 그런 의미였다. 할이 생각하기에도 시네스트로만큼이나 이상한 사람은 이바닥에 없을 것 같았다. 본딩이 아니라는 걸 시네스트로가 모를 리가 없을 텐데. 할이 그렇게 생각하거나 말거나 마담이 액수를 확인하기 무섭게 시네스트로는 할을 끌어안은 채 가게를 떠나 사라졌고 으슥한 골목으로 들어가는 순간까지도 할을 쳐다보지 않았다. 

뒤에 쓰레기더미가 있음을 확인한 신은 할을 패대기쳤다. 할은 반항할 생각도 없이 가만히 당하고 있었다. 심상찮게 일렁이는 알파향, 제가 시네스트로에게 지고 만 엄청난 빚, 미안함, 할은 체념했다. 그가 다가와 멱살을 쥐고 흔들었는데도 인형처럼 그런 대로 흔들리기만 했다. 

본딩이라고?

초점이 안 맞는 것도 아닌데 시야가 흐렸다. 자꾸만 기운이 빠졌다. 몇 번이나 다그침을 들었는데도 말이 잘 나오지 않았다. 맥이 탁 풀리며 머리가 멍해졌다. 끝났다. 겨우 그런 생각이 들 뿐이었다. 왜 그가 자신을 빼냈는진 알 수 없었으나 어쨌든 그 돈을 자신에게서 받아낼 건 아무리 생각해도 당연한 이치였다. 신경을 써줄만한 사이도 아니었고 말이다. 자기가 평생 몸을 팔아도 그 돈을 갚을 수 없을테니, 아마 사지가 찢기고 그나마 쓸만한 신체부위 정도는 병을 앓고 있는 사람들에게 팔리지 않을까. 아니면 원양어선의 유일한 오메가로 던져질지도. 죽기 전에 그의 얼굴을 한번이라도 더 보고 싶었는데 미안해서 용기가 나지 않았다.

해명해봐라.

어디서부터 무엇을. 사건 직후에도 강간당했다고 말하지 못했는데 이번에 판이 깔렸다고 해서 대뜸 입을 열 수 있을 리 없었다. 물론 억지로 맺은 관계 때문에 사게 된 오해에 대해 털어놓고 싶은 마음이야 굴뚝같았지만 그러려면 필연적으로 나와야만 하는 이야기가 한두 가지가 아닌데다 이미 속에서 저들끼리 뭉치고 영겨붙어서 어디서부터다, 라고 딱 잘라 이야기할 수도 없었다. 

이름만 들어도 질투가 끓으면서도, 한편으론 털끝만큼이라도 닮았으면 싶어서, 아니 얼굴 이름 말고도 사소한 것 하나하나까지 전부 '조던'처럼 다정하고 상냥하고 자신감있고 멋있었으면 싶어서. 하지만 아무리 발악을 해도 자기처럼 시작부터 글러먹은 열등한 종자는 절대로 신이 좋아하는 그런 사람이 될 수가 없어서. 미칠 것 같아서. 내가 괴물이구나 싶은 게 스스로가 너무 무서워서. 하비 앞에서 싫은 소리를 입밖에도 내지 못한 게 다 그런 이유인 것만 같아서. 가해진 모든 폭력들이 두렵기만 한데, 전부 내 잘못이고 내 책임이라 바로잡을 수도 없고 멈출 수도 없어서. 그래서 가만히 앉아 벙어리처럼 웃기만 하면 되는 일도 하지 못하고 몇 주째 죄의식에 사로잡혀 있었다. 

이런 저열한 속내를 대체 어떻게 신에게 드러낸단 말인가. 할은 차라리 이대로 맞아죽고 싶었다.

할 말 없어?

할이 겨우 찾아낸 말이란,

미안, 미안해요

따위였다. 그나마도 끝까지 뱉지 못하고 시네스트로에 의해 말이 잘렸다. 폐를 끼쳐서, 할은 하지 못한 뒷부분을 삼켰다. 

또 뭐라고 거짓말을 했지?

아, 아ㅁ, 

아무것도, 라고 대답하기에 할은 이미 몇 번인가 거짓말을 한 적이 있었다. 우선 팔에 난 상처만 봐도 그랬고해서, 서둘러 입을 다물었다. 머리끝까지 화가 난 듯한 그가 할의 뺨을 거세게 올려붙였다. 손이 워낙 매워 골까지 찌르르 울렸다. 혀를 씹고 말았는지 입안에서도 피맛이 났다. 할은 딸꾹질을 했다. 배신자. 그를 배반했기 때문에 벌을 받는 것이다, 그런 생각이 스쳐 지나갔다. 또 남창 주제에 감히 바라선 안 될 것을 바랐기 때문에. 알파의 사랑이라니, 그가 평생 받을 수 있는 사랑은 하비가 준 종류의 육체적인 것에 불과했다. 뻔히 알고 있었으면서 스스로를 속이려 한 죗값을 치르는 것이 분명했다. 

할은 생각했다. 팔, 요리하다 다친 거 아니에요. 칼에 맞은 건데 당신이 무서워서 거짓말을 했어요. 배도 다치고 여기저기 베였는데 숨기고 보여주지 않았어요. 당신이 먹으라고 준 약도 아까워서 안 먹고 감춰뒀는데 먹고 있다고 당신을 속였어요. 홍삼 사탕도 정말 맛 없었는데. 당신이 가자고 한 식당 정말 별로였어요. 나같은 사람이 가기엔 너무 고급스러워서, 주눅이 들어서, 근데 맨날 웃으라고만 해서 차마 이야기를 꺼낼 수가 없었어요. 당신 볼 때마다 기쁜 척만 하는 거 되게 힘들었는데 화를 낼까봐 씩씩하게 굴었어요. 그 자켓, 솔직히 선물로 주기엔 좀 낡았다고 생각했는데 열심히 입고 다녔어요. 

쓰레기에선 꿉꿉한 냄새가 났다, 자신의 몸에서 나는 냄새인지 정말로 쓰레기에서부터 올라오는 냄새인지는 분간이 안 갔지만. 하늘에선 비가 오기 직전의 습한 냄새가 났다. 시네스트로에게서는 화가 난 알파의 몰아붙이는 냄새가 났고, 할은 그 모든 냄새분자들이 피부를 뚫고 들어오는 상상을 했다. 그만큼 따갑고 아팠다. 가슴이 답답했다. 숨이 잘 쉬어지지 않았다. 

저는, 죄송해요, 저는, 당신이, 좋아서, 아닌 사람하고는 더이상 하고 싶지 않아서, 당신이 '조던'과 닮지 않은 나까지도 사랑해줬으면 얼마나 좋을까, 생각했어요. 날, 날 온전히 사랑해줄 수는 없나요 시네스트로? 

멋대로 화제에도 맞지 않는 그따위 말을 던져놓은 주제에 도저히 그의 얼굴을 볼 힘이 나지 않았다. 대답도 듣고 싶지 않았다. 안된다고 할 테니까. 거절의 말은 한두 번으로 충분하니까. 여지껏 한번도 내본 적 없는 괴력으로 시네스트로를 밀쳤고, 반동으로 세게 넘어졌다가 다시 기다시피 일어나 무작정 반대 방향으로 달렸다. 돌아오라는 외침이 들렸으나 아랑곳 하지 않고 달렸다. 도망치고만 싶었다. 신을 몰랐던 세상으로, 그래서 누가 뭐라고 하든 담담하게 받아들일 수 있었던 그런 세상으로 갈 수만 있다면 얼마나 좋을까. 알파를 앞질러 뛸 수 없다는 걸 일치감치 알았기에 할은 마음을 놓고 달렸다. 안 된다고 말하고 싶다고 해도 당장은 날 잡아줄 수밖에 없을 거야, 그런 계산속이었고 할이 늘 하는 행동이 그렇듯 멍청하기 짝이 없었다. 

그러나 할 앞에 나타난 알파는 시네스트로가 아니라 하비였다. 할은 알아보고서 경악할 틈도 없이 그의 구두에 걸려 나동그라졌다. 하비는 몸을 추스르지 못하는 할을 마구잡이로 밟아댔다. 안 그래도 잔뜩 긴장했던 몸이라 피가 터지고 멍이 드는 것도 순식간이었다. 얼굴을 가리는 게 고작이어서, 할은 몸을 옹송그려 배를 막아볼 생각조차 하지 못하고서 숨넘어가는 소리를 내며 꿈틀댔다. 여차한 사정 설명도 없이 한참이나 무차별적인 폭력을 가하던 하비는 할이 미동도 없자 할의 몸을발로 차서 억지로 굴렸다. 할의 눈동자는 초점이 풀려있었다. 주기적으로 깜빡이기에 그나마 숨은 붙어있겠거니 싶었을 뿐이었다. 그러거나 말거나 하비는 이제 구두로 할의 성기 부분을 눌러댔고 그러자 비로소 흐으윽, 으으윽 하는 끓는 듯한 신음소리가 새어나왔다. 

이 새끼, 내가 먼젓번에도 너한테 경고했지, 알파를 속일 순 없다고.

주저앉은 하비는 주머니를 뒤져 나이프를 꺼내더니 사타구니 인근 천을 잘라내기 시작했다. 할은 팔다리를 경련하듯 불규칙적으로 허우적대는 것을 제외하면 가만히 당하고만 있었다. 왜냐면 이쯤되니 그냥, 맥이 풀려서 남의 일을 지켜보는 것처럼 아무 느낌이 나지 않았다. 동굴을 수십 개는 거친 뒤에야 들어오는 것처럼, 희미하게 안으로 뭔가가 밀려들어오는 느낌을 받았을 뿐이다. 

이새끼, 너 그 자켓에 묻은 피 네 유전 정보랑 정확하게 일치하는 거 처음부터 알고 있었지? 코스트 시티는, 시발, 우리 나라에 그딴 이름 가진 도시같은 거 없는 건 너같은 얼간이 빼고는 다 알 거고, 마틴 조던? 시발, 없는 지명에 가짜 사람들인데 뭐? 사람을 찾아? 너 나한테 접근한 진짜 의도가 뭐야, 어? 

쌍둥이가 있었다는 말은 이제껏 들어본 적이 없었다. '조던'은 나였다. 할은 그게 대체 무슨 말인지 이해할 수가 없었다. 느리게 눈을 깜빡였다. 하비가 추삽질을 하고 있었다. 그의 등 뒤로 노란 망토가 펄럭였다. 미늘갑옷같은, 처음보는 복식의 옷을 입은 시네스트로가 하늘에서부터 내려왔다. 신의 몸에선 빛이 났다. 

해롤드, 그다지 보기 좋은 광경은 아닐 거다.

허공에서 노란 톱날이 튀어나와 하비의 뒷통수에 박혔다. 하비는 고개를 돌려보지도 못했다. 서너 개쯤 더 튀어나온 톱날은 이미 죽어버린 하비의 사지를 절단했다. 시네스트로는 안색하나 바뀌지 않았다. 할은 자기가 미쳤다고 생각했다. 얼굴에 피가 튀었다. 

 

시발......이번 편 쓰다 버린 부분만 2만 자 넘어가는 거 실화냐....  
어제부터 내내 이것만 잡고 있었는데 내가 뒤질 것 같다

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

6 수정

 

사월은 가장 잔인한 달 / 죽은 땅에서 라일락을 키워내고 / 추억과 욕정을 뒤섞고 / 잠든 뿌리를 봄비로 깨운다. / 겨울은 오히려 따뜻했지요. / 망각의 눈으로 대지를 덮고 / 마른 뿌리로 약간의 목숨을 남겨주었습니다. - T.S.엘리엇, 황무지

 

널 떠나려 한다. 

하비가 죽은 지 두 달이 지났다. 신은 경찰에 신고를 하거나 할을 병원에 데려가지 않았다. 그는 이 체제와 공존할 수 없는 생물체라는 양 치료에서 잡다한 생활에 이르는 모든 것을 직접 해결했다. 그들은 호텔방에 앉아 몸을 사리며 시간을 죽였다. 신이 읽을 거리를 사오고 할이 말 없이 주워다 읽고, 신이 룸서비스를 시키고 할이 입에 음식을 밀어넣고, 신이 이만 잠자리에 들라며 불을 꺼주고 할이 억지로 잠을 청하고, 그 모든 행동들이 기계적으로 이루어지는 동안 둘은 별로 말을 섞지 않았다. 할은 두렵기만 한 신에게, 심지어 화가 머리 끝까지 나 하비를 썰어죽이기까지 한 신에게 여차한 사정을 말할 수가 없었다. 신은 대부분 생각에 잠긴 채 태산같은 침묵을 지켰다. 할에게 의문의 초능력을 보여준 뒤로 그는 자주 몸에서 빛을 냈고 불교도와 같은 자세로 앉아 명상을 했다. 경찰이 하비 사망 사건에 대한 수사을 어떻게 진행하는지에 대한 잡다한 구조물들을 만들어내는 때도 있었다. 그런 찰나의 단서들을 제외하면 할은 그의 머리 속에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 전혀 알지 못했다. 그는 더이상 할과 감정적 교류를 하지 않았다. 애초에 껍데기에겐 신의 마음속을 파고들 권한이 주어지지 않았다. 벌어진 일에 대한 고통은 온전히 할이 져야 할 몫이었다. 심적인 보살핌이라곤 눈곱만큼도 없는 엄중한 일과에 할에 지쳐가도록 신은 무감각해보이기만 했다. 그러던 중에, 그가 거의 처음으로 말을 꺼냈던 것이다. 짧아진 해가 아쉬운 어느 가을날의 저녁이었다. 

너는 나와 본딩이 되었다고 거짓말을 했어. 그 말이 얼마나 경솔했는지에 대해선 제쳐두고서라도, 난 전에도 그랬고 앞으로도 절대 남과 본딩이 될 생각이 없다. 게다가 넌 내게 '널' 사랑해줄 수 없느냐고도 말했었지. 역시 그럴 순 없다. 그게 내 대답이다.

당신은 처음부터 일방적이었어요.

빗방울이 약간 섞인 서늘한 저녁바람에 할은 어깨를 감싸쥐었다. 보드라운 이불자락을 더욱 단단히 몸에 휘감고서 무릎을 가슴께로 바짝 붙였다. 추운데, 문을 닫으면 다시 더워지는 그런 날씨였다. 그에게 에어컨을 틀어달라 부탁하고 싶지도 않았다. 할이 뭔가를 요구한 적도 드물었지만 그가 잠자코 들어준 적도 드물었다. 하긴, 따지고 보면 '그 일'이 있은 직후에는 그의 태도가 약간 달랐던 것 같기도 했다. 그 시기의 일은 원체 잘게 조각이 나 있는지라 다시 떠올려보면 남은 것도 별로 없었으니 죄다 착각일지도 모르겠지만. 할은 시네스트로가 장옷처럼 몸에 둘러준 코트의 까슬한 질감, 어깨에 팔을 두르고 어디론가 향하던 때의 묵직한 발소리, 내 오메가를 데리고 놀았을 뿐이라며 오메가 소유권 이전서 종이를 보여줬을 때 얇은 종이가 바람에 펄럭이던 소리, 몸에 끼얹어지던 물의 따스함 따위를 드문드문 떠올릴 수 있었을 뿐이다. 

그즈음 할의 세계는 명암으로 이루어져 있었다. 깨어나면 눈을 뜨기 힘든 빛이 쏟아졌고 잠이 들면 불을 켜도 어둠밖에 보이지 않는 황망한 공허가 머리 위로 쏟아졌다. 그러나 이따금씩, 그 어둠 속에서 폭력에 젖은 페로몬 냄새를 맡거나 바지를 더듬는 축축한 손길을 느낀 때면 신은 비명을 지르며 몸을 뒤트는 할의 손을 잡아주거나 이마에 손을 얹거나 진정제를 놓거나 했었던 것만 같았고, 바로 그러한 다정함의 편린 때문에 할은 미련을 완전히 놓을 수가 없었던 것이다. 

이제는 다 헛일이다. 그는 자신을 떠난다고 말했다. 알파와의 진실어린 사랑을 바랐던 대가로 잃을 수 있다고 생각했던 것들과 미처 생각해내지 못했던 일들까지도 죄다 잃어버릴 것이다. 신은 할에게 자유를 선물해 주었고 하비의 빈 사무실을 뒤져 그가 강탈해갔던 돈을 모두 찾아냈고 이 일로 할이 소송을 걸었을 때 받을 수 있는 돈의 최대치까지 얹어서 돌려주었으나 얻고 잃음이란 자본의 흐름과는 다르게 움직이는 문제였다. 

내게서 받은 게 없으니 떠나는 것도 가벼운가요?

그럼에도 생각보다 아무렇지도 않아서, 할은 무릎에 턱을 괴었다. 아마 시간을 죽이는 동안 이미 예감하고 있었기 때문인지도 몰랐다. 막상 순간이 닥쳐오고 또 찾아온 만큼이나 갑작스럽게 자신을 떠나가고 나면 목숨을 끊어버리고 싶을 정도로 슬프겠지만, 지금 당장은 무덤덤하기만 했다. 그는 껍데기 정도는 사랑해줄 수 있다고 했다. 할은 그정도로는 만족할 수 없다고 했다. 협상을 했다. 결렬이 되었다. 단지 그뿐인 거겠지. 그뿐이어야만 했다. 일이 틀어지고 자기 소유의 오메가가 남에게 더럽혀진 이상 곁에 붙어있을 수 없는, 아직까지는 그런 문제에 불과해야만 했다. 

너도 이제는 알아차렸겠지만 나는 이 우주의 사람이 아니다.

그의 말투는 차분했다. 공중에 약간 떠서는 축 가라앉은 망토로 바닥을 쓸었다. 작게 웅웅대는 듯한 소리가 났고 그가 몸을 움직일 때마다 숨길 수 없는 알파의 위압감 넘치는 냄새가 났다. 그 옷과 자신의 얼굴에 튀던 피 생각에 덜덜 떨었던 것도 이미 지나간 일이었다. 그가 할과 정신적인 거리를 두기 시작하면서부터, 그러니까 그가 온 몸으로 내뿜는 공포가 남의 일이 되고나서부터 할은 더이상 그의 그러한 모습이 두렵지 않았다. 할은 마치 두 달 전의 강간이 인생에서 일어난 가장 큰 일이라는 것처럼 두문불출 방안에만 틀어박혀 있지만, 따지고보면 오메가에게 강간이란 흔히들 걸리고 지나가는 감기같은 존재에 불과했다. 조심성이 없어 멍청한 짓을 했고 운이 없었을 뿐이다. 어쩌면 다음번에 또 몸을 버리게 될 지도 모르는 법이고, 지금과 그 때의 차이점이라곤 주위에 도와줄 사람이 있느냐 없느냐 정도일 것이다. 할은 무감각해졌다. 공포 뿐만 아니라 세상 모든 일에 무뎌졌으나 주위에 늘 자리한 게 공포인지라 미처 그 사실을 모르고 있었다.

전과는 다르게, 이번에 떠나면 다시 돌아오기가 힘들다.

전 우리가 왜 이 이야기를 하고 있어야 하는지도 모르겠네요. 그냥 늘 그랬듯 기약없이 가버리면 되잖아요! 그랬으면 다시 찾아줄지도 모른다는 멍청하기 짝이 없는 희망이라도 갖고 살았겠죠!

해롤드, 그래서 네게 주고 싶은 물건이 있어.

이별의 징표를 받아봐야 어디다 쓰겠다고. 할은 실쭉하니 고개를 저으며 뒤로 꾸물꾸물 기어가 그와 몇 센치가량 멀어졌다. 물론 그는 할과 같은 시간에 그것보다 더 빠르고 멀리 나갈 수 있었으므로 금세 할에게 다가와 허공에서 반지 하나와 랜턴 하나를 건네주었다. 찍힌 문양과 색이 다를뿐 그의 것과 똑같았다. 그제서야 할은 발버둥을 멈추었으며 손에 반지를 끼워주려는 그의 몸동작을 받아주었다. 시선을 떼지 못하는 할을 지켜보며 그가 말했다.

이것 역시 그녀석의 유품이지만 이번엔 네게도 의미가 있을 거다, 내것과 거의 비슷한 일을 하니까. 네가 지금보다 덜 회복되었을 때에 내 반지 낀 손을 한사코 놓으려 하지 않았기에 이것이나마 전해주는 것이다.

어느순간엔가 할은 시네스트로가 자신의 손을 쥐고 있었던 것을 기억해냈다. 그의 손은 꽤 따뜻했었고 약간 젖어 있었다. 더이상 감각이 느껴지지 않을 정도로 오래 잡고 있었다가도, 자고 일어난 할이 투정을 부리면 못내 다가와 손을 도로 내어주었었다. 낮과 밤이 조금 더 선명해지고 기운이 점점 더 돌아올 무렵부턴 할도 보채길 그만두었지만. 어찌 되었든 신은 자신을 사랑하진 않는다니 동정이었을 것이다. 

동정받고 싶지 않았다. 그가 어떤 감정으로 자신을 대했든 불쌍한 사람이 아니라 사랑스러운 사람으로 기억되길 바랐다. 애써 쌓아올린 마음의 방어선에 조금씩 금이 갔다. 할은 다시 안으로 눈을 돌렸고 제 안에 분함과 슬픔과 괴로움이 원래부터 한몸이었던 것처럼 깊게 엉겨붙어있는 것을 보았다. 할은 사실 아주 외로워서, 그것들에 대해 생각하기를 그만둘 수 없다면 누군가에게 털어놓고 싶었다. 그러나 그가 가장 가깝게 느끼는 사람은 자신을 좋아해줄 수 없다고 선을 그었다.

날 사랑하지 않는다면서, 날 마음에 둘 수 없다는 사람을 떠올리게 하는 물건을 주고 가는 이유가 뭐죠?

대체 어떻게 받아들여야 하는 거에요. 할은 반지를 빼 방바닥에 집어던졌다. 차라리 아예 잊도록 싹 가지고 흔적도 없이 사라지라며 악담을 퍼부었다. 그이에게는 아직 한줌의 인내심이 남아 있었다.

그 반지는 의지로 작동한다. 네 열없는 마음가지로는 아마 힘들겠지만, 언젠가 쓸 일이 있기를 바라기에 남기고 가는 것이다.

그는 정말로 떠나려 했다. 할이 모든 감각에서 초월하여 현실을 애써 잊으려 하는 동안 그는 모든 추억과 기억을 묻어두고 현실을, 할의 우주를 떠버릴 작정을 하고 있었다. 모조리 결론을 내릴 수 있게 되기까지 일언반구도 없이 오로지 홀로 고민하면서. 같은 일을 겪은 자신은 썩어문드러져 가는데 어떻게 그 큼지막하고 복잡하기 짝이 없는 감정이 한 사람의 힘으로 정리가 될 수 있을까. 할은 그의 말마따나 그가 정말로 자신을 사랑한 적 없었던 것만 같았다. 그제서야 조금씩 이별과 서글픔의 무게가 밀려와 어느새 담요를 놓쳐버린 몸을 떨었다. 억울했다. 멋대로 남의 삶을 뒤흔든 것도 신이면서, 상처 하나 없이 관계를 끊는 쪽도 신이라서. 

그럼, 가기 전에, 대체 왜 찾아왔는지 한마디만 해주면 안 되나요?

그는 창문을 닫았다. 반지로 이불을 끌어다 할을 덮어주고 팔이 편하도록 무릎 위에 베개를 얹어주었다. 

너는 내 감정 쓰레기통이었다.

'할 조던'은 죽었다. '조던'은 죽음으로써 온 우주와 그 속에서 살고 있던 수많은 생명체들의 목숨을 살려냈으나 오직 자기자신과, 모행성과, 시네스트로만큼은 구하지 못했다. 시네스트로에게 '조던'과 가족과 자신의 코루가가 없는 삶은 살아도 산 것이 아니었으며 차라리 형벌이었다. 녀석은 무간지옥에 자신을 던져넣은 죄값을 치러야 한다. 그는 '조던'을 사랑했던 만큼 화가 아주 많이 나서, 우주를 넘어가며 '조던'을 찾아다녔다. 조던은 첫 번째 우주에도 없었고, 두 번째 우주에도 없었고, 구만구천구백구십구 번째 우주에도 없었다. 오직 2814번째의 지구에 자신이, 그러니까 애틀란타에서 알렉스 조던의 자식으로 태어난 할 조던만이 존재했다. 그러니까, '할 조던'은 어디에도 없었다. 시네스트로는 실패했다. 이제 그는 그 누구에게도 들끓는 마음을 이해받지 못할 것이다. 그의 감정을 받아낼 만한 사람도, 그가 마음놓고 감정을 털어놓을 사람도 오직 조던 뿐이었으니까.

그래서 신은 하는 수 없이 할을 찾았다. 할이 '조던' 흉내를 잘 내게 되거든 쓰레기통에 쓰레기를 던지듯 욕을 퍼부을 작정이었다. '조던'을 기억하는 사람이 신뿐이니 그 어떤 의미도 지니지 못하겠지만, 신은 어차피 사람들이 자기 이야기를 못알아들을수록 좋았다. 그는 단지 속상하고 억울한데 그 심정을 풀 사람이 없었을 뿐이다. 

 

그날 밤, 할은 추락하는 꿈을 꾸었다. 

 

그들이 떨어지는 곳은 무한한 폭발의 근원점이었다. 억겁의 시간동안 추락을 인내한 그들의 몸이 바닥에 닿는 순간 시간은 정지했다 되감긴다고 했다. 그 순간 우주는 새롭게 구원받을 것이었다, 그들만 빼고. 할은 시네스트로의 머리를 힘주어 껴안았다. 잔여 배터리가 낮습니다. 쉴드 출력량이 떨어집니다. 반지의 경고 문구가 거듭 귀에 들어왔다. 몸이 조금씩 뜨거움을 느꼈다. 밑은 불길의 연속이었다. 앞으로 고생할 일만 남았군. 할은 생각했다. 전엔 어땠더라. 그땐 시네스트로가 없었다는 것 하나만은 확실했다. 혼수상태에 빠진 그는 할에게 강제로 안긴 채 중력에 얌전히 몸을 맡기고 있었다. 

할은 이것이 좋은 일인지 나쁜 일인지 판단할 수 없었다. 깨어있었다면 시네스트로는 분명 죽음을 받아들이려고 하지 않았을 터였다. 하지만 적어도, 할을 쳐다보고, 말을 걸고, 움직였을 것이다. 쉴드가 완전히 깨졌다. 온 몸이 타들어가는 고통을 느끼며 할은 생각을 바꾸어, 역시 나쁜 일이라고, 시네스트로가 마지막에 무엇을 느꼈는지 알고 싶다고 생각했다. 그러나 당장 그런 것을 알 수 있을 리가 없었다. 그가 지금 가진 것은 불붙은 산송장 뿐이었다. 그래, 적어도 사랑한다고 말하지는 않았을 것이다. 할은 눈을 감고, 시네스트로의 정수리에 입을 맞추었다. 그리고 의식을 잃었다.

 


	7. Chapter 7

7

자신을 구하는 유일한 길은 남을 구하려고 애쓰는 것이다  
\- 니코스 카잔차키스, 그리스인 조르바

 

시네스트로가 선고한 일주일간의 유예는 점액처럼 감겨드는 어둠과도 같았다. 할은 부유하고 있었다. 눈을 뜨면 믿기지 않는 실패가 눈 앞을 걸어다녔고 눈을 감으면 절망과 공포가 정신을 뒤집어놓았다. 시네스트로는 할이 새로이 자리잡는 것을 도와주었으나, 할은 그 어느것에도 집중을 할 수가 없었다. 그저 할을 이용했을 뿐이며 예상보다 훨씬 끔찍한 일이 벌어졌기에 서둘러 털고 가는 것이라 말한 이상 물질적인 도움은 할이 겪은 고통에 대한 빚을 청산하려는 행위 그 이상으로도 이하로도 느껴지지 않았기 때문이다. 그가 없는 이상 사창가가 아닌 안전한 중산층 지역에 있는 집, 그럭저럭 먹고 살 만한 직장(그래봐야 식당 종업원에 불과했지만), 집세를 내고도 남을 정도의 저축금같은 건 할에게 아무런 의미도 없었다. 할이 지금까지 원해본 인생의 방향성이라곤 시네스트로가 전부였다. 신에게 할이 껍데기였다면 할에게는 시네스트로를 뺀 인생의 나머지가 껍데기였다. 그와 할의 다른 점이라면, 그는 새로운 대상을 찾아 곁을 떠나거나 찾아올 수 있지만 할은 그 자리에 못박혀 껍데기라도 가진 것에 만족하며 살아야 했다. 

그러나 그가 할로는 만족을 할 수가 없었듯 할도 자유로는 안거할 수가 없었다. 차라리 아무 말도 하지 않고 그저 노예 상태로 남을 걸 그랬다고 후회를 한 적도 여러 번이었다. 속이 뒤틀려도 꾹 참고서 그가 원하는 대로 인형 노릇을 잘 했다면 인생에서 그를 빼앗기는 일 따위는 없었을까. 절대로 필요 이상으로 관심갖지 않아 하비를 찾아가지만 않았더라도 그가 모진 마음을 먹지는 않았을까. 할은 자주 과거를 반추했고 그때마다 새로운 후회가 켜켜이 쌓여 꿈에서 괴물로 화하곤 했다. 

그것은 대개 크고 노랗고 못생긴 짐승의 형상이었으며 할을 비웃었다. 그가? '조던'을 가졌던 그가 고작 너따위로 만족이 되겠는가? 너와 조던이 유전적으로 동일한 사람이라는 건 시네스트로에게는 등을 돌리게 만드는 요소밖에는 되지 않았을 것이다. 한때는 그와 함께 우주를 넘나들며 기적을 행하던 위대한 유전자가 이토록 열등하며 시기심에 사로잡힌 추한 인간으로 몰락하리라고 그가 상상이나 해보았겠는가? 질서를 수호하던 그가? 조심성 없이 강간이나 당하는 너를? 할은 변변한 대꾸조차 해보지 못하고 속절없이 짐승에게 씹어먹혔다. 제 속에 온갖 악한 감정들이 도사리고 있다는 것은 분명한 사실이었다. 절대로 조던처럼 되지 못 할 것도 사실이었고 죽어서도 그를 가진 조던과 달리 살아서도 그를 제 곁에 두지 못 할 것 역시 사실이었다. 사실을 가지고 물어뜯는데 아니라고 해볼 도리가 없었다. 여지껏 그에게 목적 없이 접근한 사람은 없었고, 할은 그마저 자신을 이용했다는 새삼스러운 사실에 분노하기 보다는 그에게 그 이상으로 좋은 사람이 되어주지 못했다는 것에 더 화를 냈다. 때문에 어느날 그가 말을 걸어오기 전까지 할은 감정적인 오물받이에 대해 깊게 생각하지 못했다.

나는 네가 치안이 좋은 구역에서 묵었으면 좋겠다.

그들은 할이 장차 머물 집의 최종 후보지를 두고 한창 토론하던 중이었다. 첫 번째 집에는 작고 쓸모없지만 꽃나무 정도는 몇 그루 기를 수 있는 마당이 있었고 두 번째 집은 건물에 특색이 없는 대신 방향이 좋아 사시사철 해가 잘 들고 겨울에도 외풍이 거의 없었다. 그의 말에 의하면 전자는 할의 고집이었고 후자는 논리적인 판단이었다. 마당이 있는 집은 뒤에 놀이터가 있어 밤에 불량배들이 모이는 우범지역으로 변할 우려가 있다는 것이다. 

둘 다 좋은 구역에 있다면서요.

할은 심드렁했다. 돈을 대는 건 신이었고, 결국엔 알파의 뜻대로 될테니 그 전까지 아무렇게나 뻗대는 것에 불과했던 것이다. 사실 반대를 위한 반대를 해서라도 어떻게든 일을 질질 끌어 이별을 미뤄보려는 얄팍한 속셈이었고 그가 눈치를 이미 챘을지는 모르겠으나 아직까지는 그런대로 먹혀들어가는 중이었다. 처음으로 조던에 대한 직접적인 언급을 하고나서부터 신은 할을 저좋을 대로만 써먹은 것이 미안했던지 할이 어떤 식으로든 자기 의견을 좀 더 많이 표출하길 원했는데, 보아하니 그 내용은 별로 상관없는 듯했다. 

무리를 지은 알파는 언제 돌변할지 모르는 법이다.

마당을 따라 울타리가 쳐져 있잖아요.

울타리론 냄새가 가려지지 않아.

당신 말고는 맡는 사람도 없는 그거요?

어이가 없어서, 할은 웃었다. 

아니면 뭐, 강간당한 오메가한테선 알파를 꾀는 비릿한 냄새가 난다는 말이 하고 싶으신 거에요? 조심하라고? 시네스트로 씨, 절 좋아하지 않으시는 것치고는 지나치게 멀리까지 내다보시는데요. 

스스로를 겨냥해 던진 조롱에 뜻밖에도 그는 화를 냈다. 순식간에 끓어오른 노기로 얼굴을 더더욱 붉히고는 애써 억누른 듯한 목소리를 냈다. 어이가 없어서 할은 팔짱을 끼고 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.

며칠 뒤면 우리 남이잖아요. 

널 사랑하거나 하지 않는 감정과는 관계없는 일이다. 지난번에 네게 닥친 일은 나로 인해 벌어졌던 일이었어. 우리는 곧 헤어질 것이고 나는 내가 없을 때라도 그러한 일이 또다시 닥치질 않길 바란다. 그래서 네가 조금이라도 더 안심할만한 곳에 머물길 원하는 것이다. 

당신 때문에 벌어진 일이라는 게 대체 무슨 소리에요? 

애초에 널 찾는 게 아니었다.

그의 안색이 희미하게나마 어두워졌다. 비꼬는 게 아니었다. 지금까지의 단련으로 이런 데에만큼은 예민한 할이 그 기색을 놓칠 리 없었다. 난데없이 불벼락을 맞은 기분이 들었다. 믿을 수가 없었다. 강하고 흠잡을데 없는 그같은 알파도 하잘 것 없는 자신처럼 자책을 하고 있었던 것이다. 그가 여지껏 자신에게 보여준 태도나 한 말 때문에 할은 그에게도 여린 마음이 있을 것이라곤 생각조차 해보지 못했다. 하지만 그건 할의 착각이었다, 영원히 알 일 없을 거라고 생각한 그의 벽 너머에도 한낱 부정이 깃들어 있었다니. 

하기야, 애초에 그는 자신을 도구로 삼으려고 왔다 했으니 할이 환상을 품었던 것처럼 마냥 당당하고 멋있기만 한 사람은 아니었으리라. 왜 그걸 미처 몰랐을까. 할은 그가 한 말을 곱씹었다. 그는 자신을 사랑하지 않는다고 했다. 할이 거짓말을 했기에 참을 수가 없어 떠난다고 말했다. 하지만 그는 그들이 쌓아온 인연 자체를 후회하고 있었으며 그것이야말로 순수한 기만에 기반해 세워졌다. 게다가 정말 자신에게 일말의 감정이 없었다면, 그는 아마 할이 강간을 당하는 걸 목격했을 때 그냥 지나쳐버렸을 것이다. 하비가 조던과 할이 같은 사람이라는 귀중한 정보를 쥐고 있긴 했으나 시네스트로가 엮이지 않은 이상 그건 그저 도착점 없는 망상에 불과했을테니까. 또 남의 인간성을 앗아가는 데에 강간만한 폭력도 없지 않은가. 그러나 그는 그 모든 위험성과 편의에도 불구하고 자신을 구해주었으며 가게에서 역시 본딩이 되지 않았음을 알면서도 자신을 풀어주었다. 

그제서야 시네스트로의 갈피를 잡을 수 없었던 행동들이 이해가 갔다. 맨 처음 자신을 찾은 이유가 뭐였든, 그는 자신이 '조던'이 아닌 부분도 사랑해달라고 묻기 전부터 이미 자신을 사랑하고 있었다. 그가 떠나는 이유 역시 차마 더이상 할에게 제 어둠을 드러낼 수 없어서였다. 거짓말 중에서도 본딩에 민감했던 것도 그래서였을까. 

당신이 없었더라면 아직도 지하에 갇혀 술이나 따르고 있었을 거에요. 이런 집 살 생각도 못해봤을 거고요, 그리고 그, 일도 당신 탓이 아니에요. 그 사람 제가 먼저 찾아갔어요. 당신이 서둘러 나오는 절 기다렸던 그날, 당신이 서있었던 그 건물 한 층이 그 사람의 사무실이었어요.

문득 떠오르는 강간의 기억에 할은 얼굴을 살짝 찡그렸다. 손끝으로 가슴께를 살짝 쥐고서 호흡을 가다듬었다. 그는 양미간을 좁혔다. 다가올까 말까 간을 보는 듯한 표정을 짓기에 할은 마음대로 하라는 듯 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

그놈은 향으로 알아보았다. 네 체향에 그놈의 역겨운 마킹 냄새가 섞여있었니까. 

왜 찾아갔는지 아세요? '조던'이 궁금해서 그랬어요. 알라고도 하지 않았는데, 혼자 궁금해져서, 멋대로 돌아다니다가. 그러니까 그 일은 당신 탓이 아니고 제가 자초한 일이에요.

'조던'조차 나의 말을 모두 따른 것은 아니었다. 게다가 강간을 자초하는 사람같은 건 있을 수 없다. 

할은 후각세포를 마비시키던 지독한 하비의 향을 다시금 느꼈다. 아직까지 속으로 밀려들어오던 구역질나는 살덩이의 감각을 기억하고 있었다. 그의 손가락은 점액질 벌레처럼 끈적했고 더러웠고 온 몸에 흔적을 남겼다. 거리가 어두웠다. 자꾸만 깜빡이는 가로등 하나만이 유일한 조명이었다. 사무실 책상은 딱딱했고 사포질을 하다 말았는지 자꾸 부딪치자 가시가 일어 따가웠다. 내가 금지된 것을 궁금해했기에. 할은 흠칫 떨었다. 울망한 눈으로 그를 쳐다보았다. 그가 테이블 반대편에서 손을 내밀었다. 망설이던 할은, 자신이 기억을 잊지 못하고 불안정했을 때 그가 종종 손을 잡아주었다는 것 역시 기억해냈고, 그의 손끝에 손가락을 얹었다. 

그는 아주 먼 곳에서부터 이야기를 시작했다.

네 몸에선 꿀냄새가 난다.

그가 눈을 길고 느릿하게 깜빡이는 할을 슥 쳐다보며 말했다. 

사라진 널 쫒아 헤매야 했던 그 두 개의 거리에서도 꿀냄새가 났다. 끝에 다다를수록 네 향이 불길하게 흐려지기에, 여러 생각을 해보았으나 낯선 알파의 흔적이 느껴져 관두었다.  
너는 조던의 얼굴을 닮았지. 의미없는 배경정보를 제외하면 내가 '너'에 대해서 아는 것이라곤 체향 하나뿐이다. 그 건물 밖에선 네가 무슨 생각으로 그곳에 다다랐는지 왜 알파와 함께인지 알아낼 수가 없었고 그저 네 '일'이라고 넘겨 짚었다. 두 번째로 길을 잃었을 때 비로소 그 이유를 알았지. 넌 자발적으로 관계를 맺은 게 아니라 협박당한 거였다.

제가, 제가 먼저 찾아간 걸요. 충분히 거절하지도 못 했고요, 안 된다는 말도 해본 적이 없고요....

심장이 쿵쾅댔다. 그는 살짝 걸쳐진 할의 손을 끌어다 세게 쥐었다. 할은 항상 냉정하다고만 생각했던 그에게서 다정함을 읽었다. 낯선 감정에 몸을 뒤틀었으나 그는 손을 놔줄 생각이 없었다. 그가 할과 시선을 맞췄다.

네가 '나의 조던'이었다면 나는 네가 혼자서도 상황을 충분히 수습할 수 있다고 믿으므로 그 일에 관여하지 않았을 것이다. 하지만 그날 내가 끼어들지 않았던 건 네 강함을 믿어서가 아니라 널 몰랐기 때문이었다. 

'조던'은....'조던'이라면.....

결국 너는 '조던'이 아니다. 그 사실을 너무 늦게 깨달았다.

그는 어째서인지 조금 슬퍼보였다. 낯선 얼굴에 할은 그에게 잡힌 손을 꼼지락댔다. 자신이 고통받으며 괴로워할 때, 그 역시 이런 표정을 지으며 자리를 지켰을까. 할이 엄청난 거짓말을 했다고 오해를 사게 되었을 때 그 역시 자신이 할에게 한 거짓말들을 곱씹었을까. 내가 사랑해달라고 말했다가 결과를 감당할 자신이 없어 무작정 도망쳤을 때 당신 역시 나를 사랑한다 말을 할 수 없어 도망치고 싶었을까. 

신, 그거 알아요? '조던'이랑 나랑, 유전적으로 같은 사람이래요.

그 역시 자신과 같이 번민하는 한낱 인간에 지나지 않음을 자각하자 할은 더이상 시네스트로나 꿈속의 괴물이 두렵지 않았다. 자신이 겁쟁이이며 못난 인간이라면, 시네스트로 또한 그러했다. 그리고 시네스트로가 못난 인간에 겁쟁이라면 그건 아무 문제도 되지 않았다. 그는 그럼에도 불구하고 가엽고 사랑스러운 사람이었으니까. 

아마 전 당신의 말대로 영원히 '조던'이 될 수는 없을 테지만 이제는 '당신의 조던'이 되지 않아도 괜찮아요. 제가 이미 당신의 조던이니까요.

그때 할이 끼고 있던 반지에서 밝은 초록색의 빛이 났다. 그는 믿어지지 않는다는 듯, 눈을 크게 뜨고서 할과 반지를 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 할은 그의 놀라는 표정 역시 처음 보았다.

그러니까 제 곁을 떠나지 말아주세요, 시네스트로. 당신을 구하고 싶어요. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 원래는 7편 분량까지 써두고 던져버린 썰이었지만 어떻게든....여기까지 왔네여  
> 음 하고 싶은 말이 많지만....일단 읽어줘서 감사하구 ...


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

 

반지가 작동이 되긴 했다만 이 세계에 오아 메인 배터리 자체가 존재하지 않으니 힘이 오래 가긴 어려울 것이다.

시네스트로는 돋보기 안경을 벗었다. 고개를 살짝 숙이고 인상을 쓰며 엄지와 검지로 미간을 살짝 꼬집었다. 걱정이 된 할이 코트를 벗으며 다가와 그가 앉은 의자 등받이를 손으로 쥐었다. 괜찮으냐고 물으며 상체를 숙였다. 그가 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 또 밤을 새가며 초록 반지를 붙들고 있었을까. 그가 머물렀던 곳치고는 커피잔이며 종이 따위가 어지러이 널브러진 걸 보면 몇시간 동안 의자에서 일어나지도 않았던 모양이었다. 할은 손을 뻗어 책상 바로 앞에 드리워진 커튼을 홱 열어젖혔고 그가 진절머리를 쳤다. 

.....그리고, 내가 분명 놀이터 근처에 있는 집은 별로라고 몇번이고 말했을텐데.

타이밍을 재기라도 한 듯이 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 어린아이가 내지르는 비명소리가 방안까지 뚫고 들어와 귓가에 꽂혔다. 시네스트로의 반지에서 절대로 아이에게 호의적이지는 않은 구조물이 일순 솟았다가 파스스 공기중에 분해되어 없어졌다. 할은 나직히 웃으며 그의 어깨를 열심히 주무르기 시작했다. 전에 하던 일과 관련이 있는 분야라 기본적인 마사지법 정도는 할도 알고 있었다. 어깨의 뭉친 곳을 풀어주면 그의 신경증도 조금은 가라앉곤 했다. 

신, 아이들이잖아요. 뛰어 노는 게 당연하죠.

방을 나가면서 빈 커피잔은 이쪽에서 들고 나가야겠다, 신이 먼저 씻으라고 해야지. 시네스트로가 속으로 화를 삭히는 동안 할은 마음속으로 간단한 메모를 했다. 그동안 설거지를 좀 하고, 어차피 내일부터 사흘 간 연휴니까, 대충 손발만 씻고 쓰러져 잠들면.....그가 손을 뒤로 뻗어 할의 손을 겹쳐 잡자 모든 생각이 단숨에 정지했다. 시공마저 멈춰버린 듯한 기분에 할은 숨을 멈추었고 그가 됐다는 듯 손을 놔주었을 때에야 도로 숨을 내쉬었다. 전에도 수없이 신체접촉을 했으면서 왜 요즘들어 새삼스레 그가 보내는 모든 신호가 부끄러운지 모를 일이었다. 할은 애써 아무렇지도 않은 척 떠오르는 대로 말을 뱉었다.

정 견디기 힘들다면 방음 공사같은 걸 하면 되잖아요. 알아봤다면서요.

그는 보란듯이 커피잔을 손에 쥐고 일어났다. 가져가란 듯 반지를 향해 고개짓을 하기에 할은 어, 제가, 웅얼웅얼 대다 얌전히 반지를 손에 끼웠다. 기다려주지도 않고서 성큼성큼 걸어나가는 그를 서둘러 쫒아갔다.

너무 오래 걸린다. 그렇게까지 오래 머무르진 않을 거야.

그 말 벌써 세 번째 하는 거 알아요? 그동안 저는 월급을 세 번이나 받았고요. 그 시간이면 벌써 공사 정도는....

이번엔 정말 곧일 거다. 

쪼르르, 싱크대에 놓인 잔에 맑은 물이 채워지는 소리가 났다. 가까이 다가가기 전에 할은 멈춰섰다. 이번엔 진짜다, 류의 말 역시 여러 번 들었었다. 할이 초록색 반지를 작동시킨 후 그는 맨처음에 선언한 날짜를 한참 넘기도록 돌아가지 않았고, 그 이유로 반지에 대한 조사를 해봐야 한다는 점을 들었었던 것이다. 누가 물어보지도 않았는데, 그는 그 점이 정말 사실이라는 걸 증명이라도 하듯 그날 이후 내내 반지에만 매달렸고 할이 일을 끝내고 돌아올 때쯤에야 돌려주어 자기 전에 몇 시간 정도 연습을 하게 시켰다. 별로 재주도 없고 소심해서 고작해야 라넌큘러스와 유칼립투스가 들어있는 꽃다발 한 개 따위를 만들어놓고 실실 웃는 게 전부였지만 어쨌든 시키는 대로 열심히 따라하곤 했는데, 그가 반지나 할에 대해 보이는 열정과는 별개로 바로 저 말들이 심히 거슬렸다. 난 정말로 당신을 좋아하는데, 못믿겠다는 것처럼. 그러나 어떻게 신이 저런 말을 뱉지 않을 정도로 신을 구원하겠다는 자신의 진심을 보여줄 것인가로 들어가면 할조차도 감이 잡히지 않을 정도로 막막하기만 해서, 할은 속이 상해도 표현을 할 수가 없었다. 그저 안마나 자주 해주고 평소에 하란 대로 하고 일도 열심히 다닐 수밖에. 사실 몸정이라도 좀 통하면 낫지 않을까 생각을 해보긴 했으나 진지해질 때마다 몸에 두드러기가 올라오는 듯 표정이 굳는 바람에 번번이 실패하고 말았다. 

그런 표정 짓지 말아라. 

기척만 나고 말이 없자 의아하게 여겼는지 설거지를 하다 말고 뒤돌아본 시네가 말을 걸어왔다. 할은 도리질을 쳤다. 할이 실쭉이는 걸 보고서 그는 잡일은 반지에게 맡겼다. 접시가 딸그락 대는 소리와 함께 그가 이쪽으로 다가왔다. 

진심이 언제나 받아들여지는 건 아니지만요....

네 감정을 몰라서 돌아가겠다고 하는 것이 아니다.

그럼 대체 왜.......!

반지에 대한 문제 때문이라고 몇번이나 말하지 않았느냐. 일을 마무리짓기 위해선 한 번정도 내가 원래 살던 곳에 다녀와야 한다. 그곳에서 오아 메인 배터리의 잔해를 몇 조각 주워오면 큰 일은 몰라도 네가 소소하게 장난감을 만드는 데에 평생 문제 없을 정도는 될 거다.

그치만, 여기 오래 살진 않을 거라면서요.

그럼 내가 이 시끄러운 집에서 오래 살아야 하겠느냐? 내가 떠나는 즈음 해서 당장 다른 집을 알아보고 있으라는 말을 하려던 참이었다.

저번에는....

저번이라니? 언제 저번 말이냐. 내가 말을 덜 한 적은 있어도 (할이 보기엔 이게 가장 큰 문제였다) 말을 다르게 한 적은 없을텐데. 그리고 이 집으로 골랐던 건, 물론 여러 이유가 있었지만 우선적으로, 네가 바라는 것처럼 보였던 첫 물건이었기 때문이다. 하지만 여러 달 지내며 보니 너조차도 이 집을 썩 좋아하는 것 같진 않더구나.

화제는 다시 소음으로 돌아왔다. 확실히 밤에 일하고 낮에 자는 할에게 낮시간 내내 들려오는 아이들의 익룡소리는 시네스트로가 느끼는 것 이상의 스트레스이긴 했다. 가뜩이나 잠귀가 밝고 얕게 잠이 드는 편이라 귀를 틀어막고서도 이틀에 한번씩은 깨곤했던 것이다. 또 계약할 때는 상당한 메리트처럼 보였던 마당 역시 할이 올빼미같은 생활을 하게 되면서 식물을 돌볼 일이 없어져 자연스레 버려졌고, 시네스트로가 최소한의 관리는 하는 모양이었지만 그가 식물에 큰 애정을 가진 사람은 아니다보니 날이 갈수록 모양새가 흐트러졌다. 결정적으로 시네스트로 말대로 할 역시 이 집이 좋아서 살자고 한 건 아니었었다. 설마 신이 자기 고백을 듣고 (그리고 할이 오랫동안 죽어있던 반지를 작동시킨 것을 보고) 깊은 감명을 받은 나머지 그자리에서 할이 고르자는 집을 덜컥 골라버릴 줄 누가 알았겠는가. 지하에만 살던 오메가가 뭘 안다고. 

이래저래 네 눈치도 살펴가며 내린 최선의 결정인데 네가 언짢아하면 되겠느냐.

당신이 제 마음을 모르는 것처럼 구니까 그렇죠.

쨍, 마지막 그릇이 저절로 찬장에 올라가 얹혀졌다. 그는 설거지쪽은 돌아보지도 않고서, 할 역시 만지거나 하지 않고서 또다시 몸을 돌려 그들이 서있는 방 왼쪽에 거대한 구멍을 냈다. 할은 그 행동에 경악을 했으나 다시 살펴보니 정말 금이 간 건 아니었고 그저, 구멍 반대편이 다른 세상이었을 뿐이었다. 그가 정말로 다른 세계로 향하는 문을 열었던 것이다. 할은 겁이 나 손가락조차 넣어볼 생각을 하지 못하고 노랗게 번득이는 구멍의 끄트머리와 처음보는 풍경을 한 반대편을 응시했다. 거기에 정신이 팔린 사이, 그가 할의 손을 잡고서 손등에 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 간지러운 감촉에 손을 살짝 떨자 그가 또다시, 이번에는 할이 지켜보고 있을 때 입술을 댔다. 

신?

좋다, 그럼 이렇게 말해두마. '조던'의 몸에선 시더우드 향이 났다. 그리고 난 네 몸에서 진득한 꿀냄새가 풍기는 걸 단 한번도 언짢아한 적이 없다. 

시네스트로는 할의 팔을 당겨 몸 자체를 제쪽으로 끌어온 뒤, 할을 품에 안았다. 처음부터 쭉 마음은 있었던 거구나, 그렇다면 다행이지만. 일란성 쌍둥이도 향이 다르다고 하니 할은 왜 둘의 향이 다르게 나는지에는 전혀 관심이 없었다. 그러긴 커녕 처음으로 그이 마음 한편을 확인한 것이 기뻐 그에게 매달려 그의 냄새를 맡았다. 포근했다. 하지만 정말로 자신을 좋아한다면, 

다시 오는 거에요?

약속하지 않았느냐.

그, 조각을 다 모으려면 얼마나 걸리는데요?

이 주는 족히 걸리겠지. 가는 길이야 크게 어렵진 않다만 골라내고 정제하는 데에 힘이 많이 들어갈 거다. 반지에 대한 정보 자체가 전 우주의 데이터베이스에서 사라져 도움을 구할 사람도 없고 오로지 나 혼자 해내야만 하니까. 

제가, 제가 따라가게 해주세요! 

손끝이 다급하게 허우적댔다. 그러나 할은 시네스트로를 놓쳤고 그는 좁다면 좁은 웜홀 앞에 섰다. 

일이 있지 않느냐.

다음에 다시 구하면 돼요. 

집을 알아봐야지.

돌아와서 다시 봐도 되잖아요. 이 집은 어차피 이제 아예 우리 거니까요.

해롤드, 안 된다.

노란 x표가 할의 눈앞에 나타났다. 그는 고개를 절레절레 저으며 수갑을 만들어내 위협적으로 흔들어보였다. 가위표는 수갑 주위를 따라 위아래나 좌우로 돌다가 불규칙적으로 커지며 할쪽으로 다가왔다. 반사적으로 초록색 방패가 튀어나와 다가오는 노란 표식을 막아세웠고 할은 손으로 그것도 밀치며 신의 곁으로 다가갔다. 그럴수록 그는 물러서기만 했고 아예 한쪽 발을 구멍 반대편으로 밀어넣었다. 할은 그제서야 멈추었다. 

왜 자꾸 혼자서 가려고만 하는 거에요.

날 구하고 싶은 네 마음이 진심이라면, 네가 여기에 남아 꼭 해줘야만 하는 일이 있다. 내가 가진 반지의 힘만으로 초록 광물을 추출하는 것은 사실상 포크로 대리석을 깎는 것이나 마찬가지로 무모한 짓이다. 보통 때라면 언제든지 차원의 틈을 잡아벌릴 수 있겠지만 이번만큼은 유지하지 못할 것이고 다시 벌릴 만큼 반지에 힘이 남지도 않을 것이다. 그러니 네가 이쪽에 남아 네 의지력으로 이 틈을 유지해줘야만 한다. 

노란 것에 초록 광선이 통하게 하기란 어려울 테지만, 그는 덧붙였다. 그러나 할의 힘으로 차원의 틈을 다시 벌릴 수는 없었다. 그럴 능력도 안 되었을 뿐더러 반지에 남은 힘은 이걸 이 주나 유지할 정도로 넉넉하지 않을 것이다. 

안 가면 안 되는 거죠.

그래.

그 반지가 대체 뭐길래 우리 미래까지 걸어야만 하는 거에요. 

할은 하는 수 없이 초록색 쇠지렛대를 만들어 낑낑대며 구멍을 가로질러 고정시켰다. 노란 기운 근처에만 가도 자꾸만 형상이 무너지는 통에 몇 번을 시도한 뒤에야 겨우 그가 안심할 정도로 튼튼한 구조물을 만들 수 있었다. 자꾸만 두려워졌다. 자신이 실패한다면, 혹은 그의 말이 새빨간 거짓말이라면 할은 영영 신을 다시 볼 수 없을 것이다. 시네스트로가 다시 알아보라고 한 그 집에는 한 사람만 살게 될 것이다. 그가 마지막으로 할을 포옹했다. 할의 뒷머리를 쓰다듬다가 끌어안고서 키스했다. 혀가 섞여드는 것을 느끼며 할은 눈을 감았다. 마음을 가다듬었다. 그는 공포를 인식하고, 또 그것을 이겨내려는 마음을 먹어야만 비로소 노란 것에도 의지가 통한다고 했다. 할이 그의 사랑을 믿어야만, 피말리는 이 주가 지나면 그와 영원히 함께 살 수 있다고 믿어야만 그는 비로소 자신에게 다시 와줄 것이다. 그를 구하고 싶다면, 그를 믿어야만 한다.

지금 설명하기엔 시간이 촉박하다. 믿어줄 수 있겠느냐.

고개를 끄덕이자 그가 완전히 저편으로 건너가 사라졌다. 할은 스르르 주저앉아 몇 시간이고 일어나질 못하고 구멍 앞을 지키며 반지를 만지작댔다. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8편 까지 해서 4만 5천 자!  
> 슬슬 끝이 보이네여
> 
> 완결 내보려고 애쓴다 진짜...ㅋ


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

 

신?

정신이 번쩍 들었다. 할은 고개를 치켜들고는 허겁지겁 바닥을 기어 차원의 틈 몇 걸음 앞에 주저앉았다. 마찰력 때문인지 쓸린 무릎이 제법 아파왔다. 그럼에도 모종의 기대감 때문에 싫은 기색 없이 신을 살폈으나 저 너머는 여전히 지긋지긋한 암흑만 드리울 뿐이었다. 고개를 아주 들이 밀 기세로 저 너머를 살피던 할은 그이가 다시 말을 던졌을 때에야 비로소 목소리가 반지로부터 들려온다는 것을 깨달았다. 이렇게나 멀리 떨어져 있는데 말이 통할 줄은 상상도 하지 못했다. 이게 전화인지 아니면 그냥 라디오같은 것인지도 알 수 없었고, 때문에 알라딘이 요술램프를 닦듯 손가락으로 반지만 열심히 닦아보는 것 외에 어떻게 반응해야 할지 감도 잡히지 않았다. 다시 정적이 집 안을 메웠다. 이따금씩 그의 한숨소리가 들려와 할은 작게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 많이 고달픈 모양이다. 하기야 이미 시간도 약속한 이 주가 거의 다 지나 있었고, 그가 거기서 할 거라고 설명해준 수 개의 일들은 하나같이 어려워 보였었다. 맨몸으로 떠났었는데, 먹을 거라도 제대로 챙겨먹었을지 문득 걱정이 되어 할은 반지 낀 손을 품에 끌어안았다.

신호가 거기까지 닿을지 모르겠군.

닿아요. 그이는 꼭 혼잣말인 것처럼 툭툭 던져대서, 끼어들 수가 없었다. 할은 조용히 속으로만 대답했다. 지지직 거리긴 하지만 무슨 말인지 알아들을 수는 있어요. 아마 할이 듣지 못한다고 생각했던지, 그는 뭔가가 잡음보다는 두어 단계쯤 낮은 톤으로 웅웅대는 소리를 가리려는 생각없이 중얼중얼 말을 이었다.

아무튼 이 말이 들린다면, 해롤드, 아직까지는 늦는 걸 걱정할 필요는 없을 거라고 대답해주고 싶구나. 계획대로 돌아가고 있다. 지금부터가 제일 어렵겠지만 말이다. 그린 랜턴 반지와 영구히 사용 가능한 배터리를 만들었으니 이제 노란 반지를 버려야겠지. 

그가 돌아오기만 한다면야, 반지의 색같은 건 할에겐 아무래도 상관 없는 이야기였다. 전에 어렴풋이 그의 노란 반지는 공포를 의미한다고 들은 적은 있었으나 할은 그가 더이상 두렵지 않은 것만큼이나 노란 반지 역시 두렵지 않았다. 게다가 그는 노란 반지로 만든 구조물을 와해시키는 법을 차근차근 가르쳐주었으므로, 이따금씩 꿈에 노란 괴물이 나올 때에나 이런 저런 걱정거리들로 떨곤 했을 뿐이다. 아무것도 모르는 어린아이는 모든 것을 아는 성인 장정보다 용감하므로, 어쩌면 할의 이러한 태도는 그의 공포가 진정으로 무엇을 의미하는지 알지 못하기 때문인지도 몰랐다. 할이 아는 시네스트로는 상처받은 짐승과도 같아서 피아식별을 하지 못하고 소중한 사람마저 무차별적으로 물어뜯는 가여운 이였고, 그의 공포 역시 갈곳잃은 분노에 불과했으며, 할이 지금껏 느껴온 막연한 두려움과도 일맥상통했다. 그랬기에 할은 거리낌없이 그를 구원하겠노라 선언할 수 있었다. 

아마 넌 무슨 소리인지 알아듣지도 못 할 것 같아 무작정 길을 떠나긴 했다만, 널 만나기 전의 나는...거기서부터 시작해야겠군.

신이 조던을 만나기 전에 자신은 무엇을 했는지, 조던을 만나서 친해지기 전까지 무엇을 했는지 이야기한 적이 없으므로 할도 이제껏 직접 물어봤던 적이 없었다. 타고난 성격 탓도 있겠으나 거진 직업병이었다, 손님의 뒷배경을 궁금해하는 것보다 무례한 창부는 없으므로. 그러나 그가 털어놓겠다는데 굳이 마다할 정도로 궁금증이 생기지 않는 것은 아니었다. 그 연장선상에서 하비를 찾아가지 않았던가?

나는 악인이었다. 나의 군단이 있었고 오로지 나의 군자금을 대기 위해 노예처럼 부려먹히는 사람들로 가득한 행성이 하나 있었고 전 우주를 적으로 돌렸다. 조던, 놈을 꺾기 위해서 말이다--그때는 더 그럴듯한 이유가 있었지만 네게 말해주고 싶은 건 그것 뿐이군-- . 나는 놈의 정신을 완전히 꺾어 나와 동등한 위치로 끌어내렸었고 녀석은 나의 목을 비틀어 죽여버렸었다. 해롤드, 우리는 그런 사이였다. 물론 우리에게도 같은 곳을 바라보며 등을 맞기던 시절이 있었으나 때는 짧았고 증오는 길었지. 

할은 반지로 작은 시네스트로의 형상을 만들어냈다. 그가 떠나기 전 잔뜩 겁을 주었던 것과 달리 할이 없이도 구멍은 멀쩡히 열려 있었으며, 때문에 할이 가진 반지에도 이런 장난을 칠 수 있을 만큼의 에너지가 남아 있었다. 신은, 아주 못된 사람이었구나. 시네스트로 인형에게 주황색 죄수복이 입혀졌다. 영화에서 흔히 그렇듯 뭐라뭐라 적힌 나무판을 들고서 오만상을 쓰고 할을 노려보았다. 그 옆에, 시네스트로의 망토달린 옷을 입은 할 조던의 형상이 나타났다. 그들은 작고 초라해보였다. 

네가 꿈에 종종 나타나 널 괴롭힌다며 투덜댔던 그 노란 괴물역시 바로 내가 놈을 정신적으로 죽여버렸을 때 이용한 녀석이다. 지금은 내 반지의 힘을 유지하는 동력원으로 쓰이고 있기에 곁에 둔 것이다. 

구조물이 유리처럼 조각나 발 아래로 제멋대로 떨어지다가 발등을 맞추고 기화해 사라졌다. 차원의 틈 표면이 불길하게 일렁였다. 마치 태양의 어느 부분이 폭발하듯 서늘한 기운을 뿜다가 일순간 잦아들었다. 그이가 악당이라는 건, 상관없었다. 할의 가게를 찾는 알파의 대부분이 그런 일에 종사하는 사람들이었기 때문이다. 그런 쪽의 도덕적 결백함은 없어도 괜찮았다. 그가 '조던'과 생각보다 아름답기만 한 사이가 아니었다는 것도 견딜 만했다. 그 언젠가 자켓에 묻은 피를 봤었으니까. 이젠 지나가버린 이야기지만, '조던'이 완벽한 사람이 아니었다는 건 차라리 좋은 소식이었다. 하지만 신은 자신이 그 괴물에게 쫒기곤 한다는 걸 알면서도 괴물이 진정 어떤 존재였는지 설명해주지 않았다. 하비에게 큰 일을 당한 뒤 꾼 모든 악몽이 녀석이었는데. 다신 행복해질 수 없을 것처럼 두려웠고 차라리 피부 전체를 벗겨내고 싶을 정도로 진절머리가 쳐졌는데. 그 뒤로도 한동안 성적인 접촉을 할 수가 없어서. 이제는 무덤덤해져서 다행이지만 어쨌든 내내 죄다 자신의 나약함인 걸로만 알고 살아왔는데 사실 시네스트로의 괴물이 저지른 짓이었다니. 이제와서 다시 생각해보면 그를 만난 뒤 느낀 모든 불안감이 죄다 녀석의 소행이었던 것 같기도 했다. 

녀석은 남이 공포를 느끼게 하는 것을 에너지원으로 삼고 살아가지. 차원을 넘어다니며 기운을 많이 썼기 때문에 반지를 쓰는 부분에선 녀석을 통제할 수 있었지만 놈이 너에게 영향력을 미치는 것까지는 제어할 수가 없었다. 

시네스트로........

할은 나지막이 중얼거렸다. 할의 반지 빛이 깜빡였다. 잡음이 심해졌다. 익숙한 쉿쉿 소리가 들려왔고, 할은 문득 여지껏 기술적인 문제로 나는 것이라고만 여겼던 소리가 실은 시네스트로가 지금껏 설명한 괴물이 내는 소리였다는 것을 알아차렸다. 웅웅거림이야말로 반지가 에너지를 소모하느라 나는 소리였다. 신은 점차 통제력을 잃고 있었다. 괴물이 울부짖었다. 그를 만날 때마다 느껴진 불길한 감각이 몸을 감쌌다. 이미 극복했다고 생각한 조던에 대한 열등감으로부터 강간의 기억에 이르는 모든 공포가 부유물처럼 깊은 곳에서부터 수면 위로 일순 솟아올라 마음을 흐렸다. 

공포에 취한 네 모습을 보는 게 처음엔 즐거웠다만 일이 틀어져가니 이쪽 세계가 더 일그러지기 전에 떠나야겠다는 생각이 들더군. 솔직히 네가 영영 짓눌려버릴 거라고만 생각했었다. 

할은 거의 본능적으로 괴물이 가까이 다가오고 있음을 느꼈다. 일어서서 주먹을 꽉 쥔 채 엉거주춤하게 차원의 틈 앞에 섰다. 신이 말한 할의 도움이 필요한 때가 지금이라는 듯 틈이 가장자리부터 점차 말라붙어갔다. 할은 순간 망설였다. 이대로 아무 짓도 하지 않는다면 공포는 다신 할을 덮치지 않을 것이다. 당연히 살다보면 절망하거나 무섬증을 느끼는 순간이 오겠지만 적어도 지독한 트라우마 같은 형식으로 괴롭히진 않으리라. 그러나 그 말은 곧 신도 영원히 저 너머에 갇힌다는 것을 의미했다. 자신을 두려움에 빠트렸으니까, 그 역시 자신에게 배신당할 만한 짓을 한 것일까? 

그를 구원하겠다고 말했을 때 할은 공포의 근원이 그이로부터 유래했음을 알지 못했었다. (여전히 상관은 없지만) 그이가 악당이었다는 것도 몰랐었을 뿐더러, 사실상 도와주겠다고 통 크게 선언할 만한 그 어떤 정보도 알지 못했었다. 성급했던 걸까? 후회를 해야 할까? 노란 악마의 목소리가 속삭였다, 네가 마음 속 가장 깊은 진심을 밝힌 그 순간에조차 겹겹의 비밀을 품고서 내보이지 않았던 사람이다. 과연 그런 사람에게 네 다짐을, 순정을, 일평생을 바칠 가치가 있다고 생각하는지? 지금은 패럴랙스가 가장 큰 비밀이겠지만 곧 또다른 비밀이 생길 것이다. 봐라, 시네스트로는 몇 달 동안 반지 연구에 매진했지만 그것으로 무엇을 할 것인지는 끝내 설명해주지 않았다. 할은 두려워졌다. 

하지만 내가 틀렸다. 넌 네 스스로 패럴렉스를 떨쳐냈다. 내가 네게 저지른 짓에도 불구하고 날 구원하고 싶다고 말하기까지 했지. 넌 '조던'이 될 수 없지만, 그날 난 네게서 녀석을 보았다. 넌 강하다. 아직까지 그린랜턴이 존재했다면 넌 녀석처럼 대단한 그린랜턴이 되었을 것이다. 

그의 목소리가 흐려졌다. 괴물의 숨결이 몸에 와닿는 듯했다. 그는 우주를 지배하지 않아도 충분히 나쁜 사람이었다. 그것마저 부인할 수는 없었다. 그는 할의 눈앞에서 사람을 죽이기도 했었고 간접적으로도 할에게 위해를 가하는 사람에게 고문을 했다. 그리고, 할에게 자잘한 잘못을 했고, 또. 할은 눈을 감았다. 꿈에서 본 괴물의 모습을 애써 지우려고 노력하며 차분하게 숨을 쉬었다. 그러나 그는 자신을 믿어주었다. 할이 몸과 마음에 난 상처로 괴로워할 때 기꺼이 보듬어주었으며, 무엇보다 할이 '조던'이든 아니든 자신을 사랑했다. 할도 시네스트로를 사랑했다. 이제껏 시네스트로를 그와 닮은 사람으로 여겼기에 그를 동정하며 곁에 남았다면, 이제는 그가 자신에게 해주듯 할이 아닌, 그가 숨기려 하는 그의 진짜 모습까지도 사랑해야만 했다. 그가 누구든, 구하기로 맹세했으니까. 할은 반지 낀 손을 틈 쪽으로 뻗었다. 그에게 말을 걸었다. 

신, 제가 무엇을 하면 되나요?

놀랍게도, 의사소통은 쌍방향이었다. 시네스트로가 대답했다. 

지금까지 해왔던 대로만 해라. 패럴랙스에게 먹히지 말고 의지를 잃지 마라. 구멍을 잘 벌리고 있다가 놓으라고 할 때 놓으면 된다. 그거면 돼.

그는 멀리 떨어져 있었으되 여느 때만큼이나 할 가까이에 있었다. 사랑하는 신이 그를 지켜보고 있었다. 목소리, 할은 시네스트로의 목소리에만 집중했다. 하던 대로만 하면 된다. 그는 말을 덜 한 적은 있었어도 없는 걸 왜곡하진 않았다. 그러니까 충분히 할 수 있을 것이다. 시네스트로가 하비에게 했듯 아예 조각조각 내라는 것도 아니고, 그냥 희망을 갖고 견뎌내기만 하는 거니까. 궁금한 게 생기거든 물어보면 그가 대답해줄 것이다. 할은 시네스트로가 하비를 죽였을 때 몸에 튀던 피가 얼마나 뜨거웠는지, 하비를 향한 그의 분노는 얼마나 차가웠는지 기억해냈다. 피가 잘 보이지 않게 할을 코트로 감싸 호텔로 데려갈 때 시네스트로는 분명 그를 걱정해주고 있었다. 그는 누구보다도 진심이었다. 병원에 데리고 갈 처지도 못 되는데도 911에 신고한 뒤 호텔에 할을 버리고 가는 대신 직접 치료해주었으며, 할이 보챌 때마다 내어주던 그의 손은 인자했다. 할을 아꼈으니까 트라우마로 고생하는 할을 배려해 그뒤로도 한동안 할을 억지로 안거나 필요 이상으로 가까이 하지 않은 것이다. 요 근래들어 할에게 반지로 정확하게 무엇을 하고 있다고 말 하지 않은 것은 아마도, 집으로 돌아오는 즈음 할은 늘 지쳐있었으니까 굳이 해결되지 않은 이야기로 더 심란하게 하고 싶지가 않아서. 

반지에서 정제되지 않은 녹색 광선이 뿜어져나왔다. 빛은 틈의 표면을 만나 사방으로 갈라지며 틈을 잡아벌리고 어둠을 가로막았다. 이정도로 한 가지를 간절하게 원해본 적은 없었다. 식은땀이 흘렀고 머리가 어지러워졌다. 눈앞이 핑핑 돌았다. 압박감으로 심장이 터질 것만 같았다. 누가 망치로 온 몸을 때리고 있는 기분이었다. 공포가 저를 들여보내라고 발악했다. 틈은 시시각각 좁아져갔다. 그 모든 노력에도 불구하고 구조물은 점차 희미해졌다. 더이상은 안 된다고, 실패했다고 생각했을 때, 시네스트로의 신호가 귀청을 때렸다. 할은 온 몸의 힘이 쭉 빠져 도로 풀썩 엎어졌다. 시네스트로가 할을 끌어안고 다시 일으켜세웠다. 

잘 했다, 해롤드.

그는 초록색 반지를 끼고 있었다. 

마지막 남은 옐로우랜턴 링은 부셔졌고 패럴랙스는 이쪽과 저쪽 차원의 틈에 꼈으니 앞으로도 누가 손쉽게 공포의 힘을 사용하진 못할 것이다. 

할에겐 무사해서 다행이라고 입을 벙긋할 기력조차 남지 않았다. 그저 입꼬리를 간신히 끌어당겨 희미한 미소를 지어보였으며, 몇 주 동안 제대로 자지 못한 후유증이 겹쳐져 픽, 기절했다.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

10

 

할은 큰 결심을 했다. 어느날 식사시간에 스프를 뜨다 말고 수저를 내려놓으며 신에게 당돌한 표정으로 부탁했다.

요리 배우러 다니게 해주세요.

시네스트로는 다소 뜬금없어 보이는 표정이었다. 그들이 함께 살아온 이래 식사는 쭉 시네스트로의 몫이었다. 할이 돕겠다고 몇 번인가, 아니 실은 수도 없이 나섰으나 그때마다 번번이 시네스트로가 퇴짜를 놓았다. 할이 요리를 조금도 못해서가 가장 중요한 이유였지만 하루종일 집을 지키는 사람이 시네스트로여서이기도 했다. 신은 하루종일 권태로운 그에게서 식사를 준비하는 소소한 낙마저 빼앗아갈 생각일랑은 꿈에도 하지 말라고 제법 위협적인 으름장을 놓았던 것이다. 할은 수긍한 듯싶었고 둘의 협정은 지금 이때까지 깨지지 않았다. 반년도 넘게 지난 지금에서야 새삼스럽게 딴 소리를 하는 까닭이 (여지껏 불만 없이 그의 요리를 먹어왔으니) 맛이 형편없어서도 아니겠고, 시네스트로는 좀처럼 말의 저의를 찾을 수 없었는지 은근스레 엇나가는 질문을 던졌다.

일은?

전혀 예상하지 못했던 반응도 아니었다. 오히려 이런 이야기는 수십 번도 더 생각해보았었다. 할은 어깨를 으쓱이며 침착하게 대답했다.

잘렸어요.

대체 언제부터였다는 듯 시네스트로는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 불과 어제도 일을 나가는 걸 보았는데 이렇게 갑자기 해고를 당했다니. 할의 반응은 봉변을 당한 사람의 반응이라기엔 지나치게 침착했고 어딘가 애써 태연을 가장하는 부분이 있었다. 두 명의 조던을 거치며 할의 표정이며 몸짓을 읽어내는 데에 도가 튼 시네스트로가 찜찜함을 감지하지 못할 리가 없었다. 할은 그의 눈치를 살폈다. 모든 것을 사전에 제 머리에 입력해둬야만 안심하는 그의 성미를 모르는 바 아니었으므로, 부러 그가 좋아하는 제 향을 공기중에 풀어내며 가능한 한 덤덤하게 설명했다.

예전에 저더러 구멍을 지켜보라고 한 적이 있었잖아요. 당신이 그렇게 큰 일을 맡기고서 갑작스럽게 떠나버렸는데 제가 어떻게 안심을 했겠어요? 혹시나 잘못되어 영영 돌아오지 않을까봐 감시하려고 온갖 핑계를 대고서 일을 안 나갔었거든요. 그때부터 사장님은 이미 벼르고 있었던 거죠, 뭐. 당신이 일나가는 걸 좋아하길래 어떻게든 버텨봤는데 더이상은 안 되겠더라구요.

기억이 났다는 듯, 그가 수염을 쓸었다.

그래, 그때 내가 분명 집도 알아보라고 했었는데 넌 집도 알아보지 않았었지. 덕분에 내가 탐냈던 집은 나가버렸고, 이래저래 문제가 겹쳐 결국 시끄러운 애들 소리가 진동하는 이 집에 눌러앉게 되었고.

집같은 거 쳐다볼 정신이나 있었는 줄 아세요? 그렇게 큰 일을 맡은 게 어찌나 무섭던지 먹는 거랑 화장실 가는 것도 줄여가며 밤에도 뜬눈으로 그 앞을 지켰는 걸요. 

그맘때쯤의 기억은 혼절하던 부분까지 모두 어제 일처럼 생생했다. 할은 그의 눈에서 시선을 떼고 잠시 스프에 섞인 버섯 조각을 바라보았다. 그는 분명 돌아온다고 말하며 길을 떠났고 그가 해놓고서 지키지 않은 일은 하나도 없었으나 할에게는 그가 없었던 모든 순간순간이 지옥이었다. 잘리고 말려져서, 원하지도 않았던 어딘가에 섞여들어가 강제로 끌어내려진 느낌이었던 것이다. 마음 같아서야 백만 번도 더 차원 저편으로 뛰어들었겠으나 괜한 일을 할까봐서 차마 표면을 만질 수도 없었다. 대답없는 저편을 하염없이 기다리고, 기다리고 또 기다리며 할은 슬픔과 고독과 오만 가지 감정에 용해되었고 불타버린 재처럼 불어오는 바람에 쓸려 이끌리는 대로 틈새 근처를 헤맸다. 내가 과연 그에게 도움이 되는 일을 할 수 있을까, 스스로를 의심했던 것도 수천 번이었고 그가 시킨 걸 조금이라도 어긋나게 행하지 않으려는 마음 역시 간절했다. 그러면서도 한편으론, 아무리 사랑하는 사람이라 해도 결국 내가 아닌 다른 사람에 의해 이렇게나 흔들리는 마음이 애잔하게만 느껴졌다. 그래서 결심했던 것이다. 그가 돌아오면, 언젠가, 요리를 배우자고.

시네스트로는 마치 그 일이 아무것도 아니었다는 양 무심하게 말을 던졌다. 감정이 끓을 때면 괜스레 더 매몰하게 구는 건 이미 익숙해진 버릇이었다. 

그것보다 더 전에도 띄엄띄엄 만났었잖아.

그 날들 역시 벽을 보고 망부석처럼 앉아있었던 2주간과 다르지 않았다. 시네스트로와 만나지 않았던 수없이 많은 휴지기 동안에도 할은 메마른 자신의 삶의 유일한 버팀목인 신을 기다리며, 결심했던 부분만 빼면 매한가지 생각을 했었다. 할의 인생은 철저하게 타인에 의해 돌아갔고 마치 사막에 뿌려진 꽃씨처럼 비가 내리지 않는 대부분의 날들에는 잠이 들어 있었다. 

제가 당신을 기다리는 동안 뭘 했는지 아세요? 내내 당신 생각을 했어요. 당신은 누구일까, 왜 내게 왔을까, 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 걸까. 당신이 절 응시하되 제게서 제가 아닌 다른 사람을 보고 있던 동안 그런 것들이 궁금해 미칠 것만 같아 당신이 하라고 했던 일들에 죽어라고 매달렸어요. 걸으라는 대로 걷고 씹으라는 대로 씹고 보라는 대로 보면 대체 당신이 어떤 사람인지 조금이라도 단서가 보일까봐서. 이런 말이 우습게 들리겠지만, 아세요? 제가 당신을 연구했었던 거? 이제와서 생각해보면 얼마나 맞았는지도 잘 모르겠지만요.

괜스레 슬퍼져 할은 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 애상감에 젖을 생각따윈 추호도 없었지만 옛생각에 감정이 끓는 것만은 어쩔 수 없었다. 그래도 할 말이 있으니 울지는 않겠다고 맹세하며, 수저로 버섯을 퍼다 입에 넣고 씹었다. 그 기계적인 동작에 집중하자 마음의 동요가 약간은 가라앉았다. 시네스트로가 심각한 표정으로 할을 쳐다보고 있었다. 

지금이라도 말해봐. 얼마나 맞았는지 채점해주지.

잔인한 사람. 매정한 사람. 무서운 사람.

수저를 쥔 할의 손목엔 희미하게 칼에 베여서 생긴 흉이 남아있었다. 할은 낯 모를 알파들이 그에게 무섭게 집착하던 기억을 떠올렸고, 칼에 찔렸던 것을 기억해냈고, 최종적으로 그가 두려워 요리하다 다쳤다고 거짓말을 해야만 했던 기억을 머릿속에서 끄집어냈다. 할은 다른 손으로 소매를 끌어다 흉터를 감추었으나 감춘다고 해서 가려질 일도 아니었다. 시네스트로의 시선이 할의 손목에 머물렀다. 할은 스프의 맛에 대해 생각했다. 부드러운 목넘김과 적당한 맛과 울지 않게 해줄 다른 모든 생각들을 끌어다 기억을 덮었다. 당당해보이자고 몇번이고 다짐했기 때문이다. 신이 할의 어깨를 살짝 쥐었다. 

내가 한 말 때문에 요리를 배우려는 거라면 굳이 그럴 필요 없다. 네게 하지 못했던 말이다만, 네 몸에 칼자국을 낸 녀석은 내가 직접 숨통을 끊었다. 

이번엔 할이 놀랄 차례였다.

요리하다 다친 게 아니었다는 걸 알고 있었어요?

사람과 다투는 일을 오래 하다 보면 그런 상처는 못 알아볼 수가 없다. 

또 누굴 죽였어요?

네게 손을 댄 다른 모든 알파들. 네게 사과하던 그 머저리까지 모두 다.

대체 당신이란 사람은.

그는 대체 언제부터 자신을 사랑하고 매서운 질투심을 품어왔던 것일까. 할은 매번 새롭게 놀랄 거리가 생긴다는 점이 감탄스러워지기까지 했다. 본딩에 대한 거짓말로 난리가 났었을 때 그 앞에선 잠자코 속아넘어가주는 척했던 것도 그래서였을까. 하지만 할은 대체 왜 그가 자신에게 굳이 연기를 했던 것인지 이해가 가지 않았다. 그는 긴장으로 굳은 할의 어깨를 몇 번인가 쥐었다 폈다 했다.

네게 이상한 자들이 꼬인 건 다 내가 여러 차원을 넘나들며 자연스러운 흐름이 꼬였기 때문이었다. 패럴랙스의 농간도 배제할 수는 없겠군. 어쨌든 그건 다 내 책임이었어. 사태를 수습하고 봐줄 필요도 없는 쓰레기들을 단죄하는 것도 다 내 몫이어야만 했지. 그리고 말이다, 변명이든 뭐든 네가요리 이야기를 꺼내니 녀석 생각이 나더군. 그녀석도 요리라고는 인스턴트밖에 하질 못했었지. 그때까지만 해도 다 잊었다고 생각했던 사소한 지난날들의 추억이었다. 잠시 평온을 되찾아 널 치료해주고, 헤어지는 길에 그 추잡한 놈의 목을 따버리는데 문득 속이 비틀렸다. 행위가 역해서가 아니었어. 평생 군인이었던 조던 녀석의 근육질 팔과, 그에 비해 마르고 가늘기만 한 네 팔이 연달아 떠올랐고 우연의 일치로 내 명령 없이도 녀석을 연상시키는 행동을 하는 네가 떠올랐고 전혀 설득력 없는 표정으로 거짓말을 하던 네 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 넌 그 쓰레기같은 놈을 지키고 싶었던 거였을까? 그 순간 처음으로 알게 되었다, 넌 녀석이되 녀석이 아니었다는 걸. 그러니 그날 일 때문에 굳이 요리를 배우려 할 필요는 없다.

감동적인 발언에 할은 손을 뒤로 뻗어 신의 손을 겹쳐 잡았다. 마음이 뭉클해졌다. 기어코 눈물이 한 방울 비어져나왔다. 그는 이미 그윽한 표정으로 할을 응시하고 있었다. 식사는 뒷전이었고 은근슬쩍 의자를 끌어와 다른 손으로 할의 허벅지를 연신 쓸어내렸다. 이래선 안 됐다. 할이 요리를 배우고 싶었던 이유는 신이 생각한 바로 그 이유에서가 아니라,

당신이 그렇게 생각했다니 행복하네요. 그때부터 벌써 절 좋아했을 거라곤 생각도 못해봤거든요. 근데 어쩌죠, 당신 때문에 요리를 배우겠다고 하는 건 아니거든요.

의도했던 것보다 말이 더 매정하게 나갔다. 순식간에 분위기가 싸해졌다. 열심히 끼워맞춰가며 길게 늘어놓은 이유가 엇나갔다는 것에 시네스트로는 제법 심각하게 당황한 기색이었다. 그가 양손을 뒤로 물렸다. 속으로 연습했던 그 때가 다가왔음을 직감하자 할은 팔짱을 끼고서 감정을 억누르고 신을 똑바로 쳐다보았다. 그럼 대체 왜 난데없는 요리 타령이냐고 묻는 듯한 신의 표정에다 대고 말했다.

웃지 마세요.

물론 그가 이 상황에서 웃을 사람은 아니었다.

좋아하는 사람이랑 결혼해서, 남편 뒷바라지 해주는 게 제 오랜 꿈이었거든요. 왜 평범한 가정 있잖아요, 아기 뛰어다니고 남편은 티비볼 때 밥 차려주고, 남편 일 나가면 청소하고 아이 보고.....

그게 나와 관련이 없는 이유라는 건가 지금?

아니, 그야 물론 상대는, 당, 당신이겠지만, 일단 '제' 꿈이잖아요!

목소리 큰 사람이 무조건 이기는 것도 아니란 걸 알면서 할은 대뜸 버럭 소리를 질렀다. 말하고 보니 민망하기 짝이 없는 소리로 들렸기 때문이다. 지금 무슨 소리를 한 건지. 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 심각하던 신의 표정이 풀어졌다. 수염이 씰룩였다. 웃지 않겠다던 약속을 지키려 무진장 애를 쓰는 게 분명했다. 조금 전까지의 감정이 뒤섞여 할의 기분은 매우 이상해졌고, 울고 싶으면서 동시에 웃고 싶어져 이러지도 저러지도 못하고서 언제든 큰소리 칠 준비를 했다.

좋아, 그럼 너 하고 싶은 대로 하도록 해라. 그런데 네 꿈을 이루려면 요리가 아니라 남편이 생기는 게 더 먼저여야 할 것 같은데 어떻게 생각하지?

어떻게 생각하냐니요?

나야 상관없다. 

할은 눈알을 좌우로 굴렸다. 뒤늦게 머리가 돌아갔다. 그렇게 속으로 연습하고서도 그 말이 어떻게 들릴지 미처 생각해보지 못했다니, 자신은 바보였다. 할은 의자에서 벌떡 일어나 손사래를 쳤다. 손에 낀 반지를 빼서 그의 눈앞에 대고 흔들었다.

싫어요, 이건 없었던 일로 칠래요, 당신 계획짜는 거 좋아하니까 다음에 저도 모르는 때에 그때 다시 프로포즈 받을래요, 정식으로요. 이거, 이거 안 칠 거니까 반지도 새걸로 준비하고, 어, 그러니까.....

홍당무처럼 빨개져 훌쩍이는 할을 보고서, 시네스트로도 따라 일어나 할을 끌어안았다. 좋아해요, 신. 결혼해주세요. 그럼 제가 요리도 하고 청소도 하고 빨래도 하고. 뭔 꿈이 그러냐고 하시겠지만 제가 살면서 진짜 원한 건 그거 하나밖에 없었어요. 맨날 당신 기다리는 거 말고 어떻게 살고 싶냐면 그냥 그러고 살고 싶어요. 주저리주저리, 할은 묻지도 않은 말을 늘어놓았고 시네스트로는 끝내 흐뭇하게 웃어보였다. 눈물이 잔뜩 달라붙은 얼굴로 그를 올려다보는 할의 얼굴이 너무나도 사랑스러워서, 시네스트로는 할에게 키스했다. 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이번편은 외전입니다  
> 19금 씬 너무...기빨려

외전

 

언젠가 말했던 대로, 시네스트로는 할의 향을 아주 좋아했다. 냄새 자체도 마음에 들었고, 이러한 싱그러움을 오직 그만이 알아챌 수 있다는 점이 알파의 독점욕을 상당부분 만족시켰다. 할은, 적어도 시네스트로에게 만큼은 지나치게 솔직한 사람이었다. 평생 자기에게서 향이 나는 줄도 모르고 살아왔던 할에게 페로몬 조절이란 낯선 영역이었을 뿐더러 하고자해도 잘 되지 않았던 것이다. 할은 기분이 나쁘다는 것을 숨기려 할 때 표정 말고도 페로몬을 감춰야 한다는 사실을 항상 까맣게 잊었다. 아주 놀랄만한 소식을 전해주기 위해선 얼굴만 거짓으로 굳힐 게 아니라 페로몬으로 상대를 쿡쿡 찔러봐야 한다는 것에 대해서도, 대강의 이론은 알았으나 정확하게 어떻게 하는지는 잘 몰랐다. 대개 할은 페로몬이 속마음을 따라 흘러가도록 내버려두었다. 

그러니까, 이 덜익은 과일같은 인간이 느끼는 모든 슬픔과 행복과 그밖의 여타 감정들은 모두 시네스트로의 감지센서 아래에 있었던 것이다. 의지와 관련이 있는지는 잘 모르겠으나 그가 여지껏 만난 랜턴들은 거의 대부분이 형질과 상관없이 우성이었다. 아니면 아예 베타이거나, 열성이더라도 페로몬을 읽히지 않도록 특수한 성분으로 된 약을 복용했다. 시네스트로는 이토록 날것 그대로인 사람과 있어본 적이 없었다. 바로 그 점이 시네스트로를 흥분시켰다. 말보다 몸이 앞서는 사람, 싫을 때 좋다고 하지 못하고 좋을 때 싫다고 하지 못하는 사람. 해롤드는 조던이 아니었으되 조던을 그토록 닮았다, 얼굴 뿐만 아니라 성미까지도. 그러나 이 사실을 아는 사람은 전 우주에 그 하나뿐이었다. 이번에는 조던 본인이라 할지라도 그에게서 조던을 앗아갈 수 없으리라. 

탐욕으로 몸부림치며, 시네스트로는 할의 목에 이를 박아넣었다. 할이 흠칫 떨며 그에게 매달려왔다. 길고 가는 손가락에선 벌써 식은땀인지가 흘러 손이 목덜미에서 자꾸만 미끄러졌다. 흐으으, 괴로워하는 신음소리는 달고 아름다웠다. 뱀파이어라도 되는 양 목덜미를 잘근잘근 씹으니 페로몬이 입보다 먼저 반응해 공기중에 제 신호를 뿌렸다. 그러나 절대 날이 서있지는 않았으며, 오히려 쾌감에 젖어 있었다. 할같은 열성 오메가라도 알파가 목의 특수한 부위를 무는 일이 무슨 뜻인지 알았기 때문이었다. 사랑하는 사람이 자신에게 마킹을 한다는데 마냥 아픔에 젖어있을 오메가는 없었다. 할은 앞으로 다가올 일에 극도로 흥분해 있었다. 

신, 신,

앓는 소리를 내며 이미 단단히 얽혀있는 다리를 비벼댔다. 할의 허벅지 안쪽은 벌써부터 액이 흘러내려 약간 축축했다. 마킹의 증거로 오메가의 목덜미에 멍처럼 푸르스름한 흔적을 남길 알파의 체액이 몸으로 흘러들어오자 할은 벌써부터 가벼운 절정을 맞은 듯했다. 알파의 액은 그게 무엇이든 마약과도 같아 오메가를 열락에 빠트렸다. 시네스트로는 할의 목에서 입을 떼곤 고개를 살짝 들어 아래턱에 입을 댔다. 마른 키스를 하며 서서히 올라가다 입술을 만나자 약간 거칠게 물어뜯듯 했다. 꿀향이 미미하게 요동쳤다. 호흡할 시간도 아깝다는 듯 몰아붙이자 어쩔 줄 모르고서 그저 손을 허우적대며 시네스트로의 등을 긁었다. 

여보오......

몇 차례 시도 끝에 가까스로 제대로 된 말을 꺼낼 기회를 잡은 할이 다시 붙어먹으려는 그의 입술을 애써 저지하며 입을 열었다. 그러나 뒷말을 잇지 못하고 끝끝내 도로 입을 다물었다. 앞말의 여운에 취해 그만 잊어버린 모양이었다. 여보. 오늘 낮, 시네스트로는 할에게 정식으로 청혼했다. 은근히 남을 신경쓰는 할을 배려해 경치 좋은 공원을 하나 골라다 아예 한적한 곳으로 피크닉을 나갔었던 것이다. 빵에 반지를 숨긴다던가 하는 고전적인 이벤트를 준비하진 않았지만 할은 담백한 멘트만으로도 이미 버거웠다. 그는 할의 대답을 듣기도 전에 할이 승낙하리란 것을 알았다. 단지 할이 처음으로 먼저 그에게 입을 맞추었다는 점이 예외였다. 수줍어서, 말도 제대로 못 할 줄 알았는데.

있지, 오늘, 노팅해도 되는 날인데.

그 말에 시네스트로는 정말로 놀랐다. 할이 늘 그를 부끄러워하고 어려워하기 때문에, 그리고 아마 직접적인 표현이 아닌 페로몬 만으로 충분히 사랑해주기 때문에 그는 늘상 할이 신체접촉에 익숙하다는 것을 잊었다. 따지고 보면 지난 세월 동안 해온 일이 있으니 저정도 표현은 충분히 할 수 있을 텐데도 어째서인지 시네스트로는 당돌한 할에게 약했다. 약해서, 몸에서 잠깐 힘이 풀렸고 할이 손끝으로 정지한 그의 뺨을 살살 훑었다. 

나 사이클이 올 건가봐. 지금 몸이 좀, 뜨거워서.

속에서 뭔가가 깨어나는 건 순식간이었다. 시네스트로는 앙다문 잇새로 맹수같은 그르렁소리를 흘리며 할의 질구를 더듬었다. 예민한 곳이라 근육의 흥분이 그대로 전해졌다. 손가락을 넣기 위해 젤을 바를 필요도 없었다. 할의 눈시울이 붉어졌다. 쾌락신호를 담은 페로몬이 시네스트로와 할 자신의 피부에 내리앉아 꿀처럼 얇게 발렸다. 할은 신음다운 신음도 내지 못하고 그저 헐떡였다. 시네스트로는 제 부인의 양 다리를 접어 개구리처럼 들게 했다. 말도 없이 눈빛으로만 신호를 주고받은 뒤 곧장 안으로 들어갔다. 

하응, 아, 아읏, 응, 하으......

몇 번 쓰이지 못한 안은 이미 충분히 풀렸는데도 생각보다 좁았다. 질벽이 붙어오는 느낌에 시네스트로는 나지막하게 코루가어로 욕을 했다. 눈빛이 이미 풀린 할이 코앞의 그를 바라보다 안 들어도 뜻을 알겠다는 듯 그를 세게 끌어안았다. 청혼도 했겠다, 들은 말도 있겠다 겹경사가 겹쳐 전혀 거리낄 것이 없는 알파의 움직임은 거칠어 그가 쳐올릴 때마다 할이 버둥대며 약간씩 밀려났다. 무의식중에 할의 어깨를 쥐고 도망가지 못하도록 막고있던 시네스트로가 어느순간 조금 정신이 들어 물었다. 

괜찮아?

응, 응, 더, 좋아, 더, 나를 더 원해줘.

원하시는 대로.

할의 얼굴은 이미 귀끝까지 시뻘개져 있었다. 대답을 하는 걸 보니 희미하게 이성은 남아있는 모양이었지만 얼마나 신빙성이 있을진 모를 노릇이었다. 사이클이 터질 것 같다던 말이 진짜였는지 이미 페로몬의 농도부터 달라졌기 때문이다. 평소보다 진하고, 달큰해서 시네스트로조차 정신을 붙들기 어려웠다. 결국 그는 조금 참아가며 부드럽게 해보려는 노력일랑 접어두고 그대신 교접부 즈음에 손가락을 대 구멍에 성기를 밀어넣는 동시에 클리를 괴롭혔다. 할이 거의 비명을 지르듯 흐느끼며 얼굴을 감싸쥐었다. 주문이라도 된다는 양 신, 신, 불러댔는데 그게 오히려 그를 더 미치게 한다는 것까진 모르는 모양이었다. 한참이나 행위에 취해있던 시네스트로는 이미 마킹한 자리를 재확인하듯 다시 물어뜯으며 성기를 가장 안쪽으로 밀어넣었다. 알파의 물건이 더욱 부풀어올랐다. 돌기가 느끼는 곳을 자극하는지 할이 경련하다시피 몸을 뒤틀었다. 시네스트로는 할을 끌어안고서 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 

쉬이이, 착하지.

임신, 하는 거야?

할이 반쯤 울먹였다. 겁에 질렸다고 표현하기엔 표정이 지나치게 선정적이었다. 알고서 시험해보는 듯한 눈초리로 그를 응시하며 마킹이 된 자리를 매만졌다. 슬슬 노팅 기운이 밀려들어오는지 몸에서 힘이 빠져 약간 늘어졌다. 할의 의도가 뭐였든 시네스트로가 해줄 대답은 하나뿐이었다. 

그래.

당신 아이를?

그래.

목소리가 떨렸다. 누굴 특정지어서 하는 말이 아니라, 정도의 차이가 있을 뿐 둘 다 각자의 감상에 젖었다. 청혼받은 날 마킹을 당한 걸로도 모자라 사이클이 터져 임신까지 하는 극상의 행운을 누리게 됐다고 생각하는 쪽은 할이었고, 드디어 이 우주 어딘가에 발붙일 곳을 만들었다고 생각한 쪽은 시네스트로였다. 누가 뭐라고 생각하든 당장 문자 그대로 한 몸이 되어 옴짝달싹 못하고 있다는 것은 매한가지였다. 시네스트로는 이런 날까지 스스로를 억누르지는 않았다. 마침내 초우성알파의 향이 여과없이 튀어나와 할의 감각기관을 파고들었다. 끈적하다는 느낌마저 받을 정도로 강했고, 자의식이라도 있어 할의 몸을 범하는 것만 같았다. 

좋아.......임신하는 거.......아기........아기 만들어줘.......

그 말을 듣고서 그는 제 오메가가 끝내 사이클의 쾌감에 정신을 놓아버렸다는 것을 깨달았다. 열성이니 그 상태가 오래 가진 않을테지만 말이다. 알파를 전적으로 신뢰하여 모든 결정권을 맡겨버린 모습에 시네스트로는 (이미 해버린 것 같았지만) 자신도 덩달아 발정할 것만 같았다. 노팅중이라 식기 전까진 움직일 수 없다는 것을 진심으로 애석해하며 그대신 할의 가슴을 건드렸다. 

여기서 젖이 나오게 될 거야.

할의 유두는 본래 함몰이었지만 지금같은 상황에선 지금 당장 젖을 흘려보이겠다는 양 발딱 서 있었다. 시네스트로는 유두를 꼬집고 비틀고 튕겼다. 할의 입에선 이제 알아들을 수도 없는 짐승의 소리가 흘러나왔다. 

배는 부풀어오르겠지.

손을 슬쩍 아래로 내려 배꼽을 꾹 누르자 간지러운지 할이 키득키득 웃었다. 시네스트로는 맛이 간 할의 귀에다 대고 속삭였다.

그렇게 아이를 낳고 나면, 어디로도 갈 수 없을 거다. 아무에게도, 네 향까지도 공유하지 않을테니까. 내 것이 되어다오, 해롤드. 내 아내가 되어줘. 

으응.....신......

알아듣는 건지, 아니면 전혀 듣지 못한 것인지 할은 미소를 짓기만 했다. 열락으로 축축해진 페로몬만이 방안을 가득 메울 뿐이었다. 아무래도 대답을 들어야 성이 풀릴 것 같다고 생각하며 시네스트로는 슬슬 2차전 준비를 했다. 할이 방을 걸어서 나온 건 일주일이나 지난 뒤였다. 푹 쉬었는데도 하도 노팅을 당해 그때까지도 아래가 얼얼하다고 했다. 걸음걸이도 약간 어기적어기적대는 게 영 거짓말은 아닌 것 같아 시네스트로는 할을 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 그러나 할은 시네스트로가 성행위를 멈추지 않은 것을 화내긴 커녕 오히려 자랑스럽게 여기는 것 같았고, 시네스트로는 할을 걱정하는 대신 할이 제 나름의 승리감에 도취되어 있게 내버려두었다. 할은 첫 마킹의 흔적이 저절로 희미해질 때까지 가릴 생각조차 하지 않았다. 이따금씩 다른 알파나 오메가가 멍처럼 남은 그것에 눈길을 주면 더 잘 보이는 자세로 은근슬쩍 몸을 틀기도 했다. 다시 마킹을 해달라며 할이 수줍게 목을 내밀었을 때에야 시네스트로는, 이 세계의 오메가에게 있어서 행복이란 오로지 강한 알파에게 복속되어 그의 물건으로 인정받는 것밖에 없다는 사실을 깨달았다. 어디로도 갈 수 없으리란 말은 대답할 필요도 없는 진리였던 것이다. 그리고 할은 사회의 규범에 순응하는 것 이상으로 시네스트로를 사랑했다. 

 

 


End file.
